I Own Your Ass
by Dazzle-Me-Dead
Summary: Bella isnt the only vampire at forks high school. When the cullens and bella get together.. what happens when a new vampire is in town and wants Edward for herself and will do anything to get him! M FOR LANGUAGE LEMONS!
1. Another Year Of School

**[A/N]**

**Hey!!**

**So this is my third FanFic. :) lets hope this one gets over 100 reviews like my other two.**

**to the few, or many.. i dont know, people that read my other two FanFics as well... thankyou so much for sticking with me.**

**truly appreciated. :)**

**So this is a vampire one. Same Edward and Bella.. just not so melodramatic e.g they wont be all like "OH BELLA! i dont want you to drive yourself to school, you might get hurt!" -_-**

**Haha.. sorry. **

**OH! so during my last few chapters of my other story.. i made twitter!!**

**SO FOLLOW ME!**

For some reason.. it wont let me paste a link.. BCOS ITS HOMO.

BUT just put in /XxGreenSmurf at the end of twiiter . com

**ANYWAY... Read on. I hope you enjoy it and dont forget to review at the end.. cos you love me :)**

**[A/N]**

Forks High School.

It was where i got my high school education the first time, and now i was back to do it.. again. _Here we go, again_ i thought as I took a deep breath and got out of my rusty old truck. It was almost painful to dive something so slow and beaten up to school, especially knowing i have a corvette at home, but i didn't want to draw too much attention, it was already hard enough to keep a low profile.. though my enhanced senses definitely did help. I walked through the car park, observing everyone i passed as if i was walking in slow motion, and noticed the all too familiar groups forming: the school bitches, the skanks, the sports players, the 'players', the geeks and then the small population of the school that didn't really fit into any one specific group.

Great. What melodramatic _crap_ is this school going to stress about this year. Although the pathetic things that went on in high school that was quite entertaining.. it was also tiresome, it was always the same things with the same type of people. I don't know how much of that i'd be able to take this year without punching someone in the face and knowing me.. it would be a hard punch that could very well take off someone's head.. and that wasn't good for anyone. I really didn't feel like having to make an early departure.. Forks was a the rainiest place in the continental U.S giving its residents over 300 rainy or overcast days a year which proved to be one of the best places in the U.S for a Vampire to live.

Being a vampire definitely had its advantages, unfortunately punching some pathetic perverted guys head off in public was sadly not even close to acceptable. Living in a warm and loving family was also one of the sad disadvantages, vampires very rarely lived in covens and me only living on animal blood definitely didn't help me with the whole 'wanting to be a part of a family' thing. Thankfully, i had impeccable self-control and didn't even find most humans appetizing.. to me they were like off milk, vile things that i wouldn't even consider drinking or in my case, eating. Although there were the few rare exceptions where i'd come across someone that smelled simply divine, not that I ever reacted to it.

Even though i didn't have a family as of now, i had a beautiful cosy house near the end of the woods on the outskirts of Forks, and just sitting in my house made me feel at home, and i wasn't so lonely.. especially with all my books and instruments. Over the years, being almost 100 and all... and still looking 17, I got bored.. so i learnt how to play multiple instruments including; piano, trumpet, the guitar and the violin. I found playing the piano to be the best because i always felt peaceful.. and well, not vampire-like.

Walking through the oh-so-typical high school i felt an odd pull. What the fuck? I let my mind relax and scanned out to see if anyones thoughts were out of the ordinary.. but they weren't. Everyone was just thinking about how cool the first year of high school was going to be and who they'd hook up with.. blah blah blah. I decided to just go with it and follow the pull that was pulling me towards the other end of the car park. Half way across the car park, walking at a painfully slow pace a.k.a the fastest i could walk without anyone looking at me wide-eyed and going WHAT THE FUCK!?, the bell rang.

damn it! I guess i'll just have to investigate this later..

I walked over towards my first class, which was biology, in the same painfully slow motions. Thankfully enough, i'd been doing this enough that it was effortless so i tuned into the thoughts of everyone passing me.. trying to see if anyone here was out of the ordinary.. and by that i mean someone who has more personality than a piece of paper. No such luck. I walked into the biology classroom before most people arrived and went straight down to the back of the room and took my seat. Not long after sitting down an oddly repulsive boy walked up to me. He wasn't repulsive to all the other girls in the room, in fact he was the sight of all of their affections.

"Hey! My names Mike Newton" The repulsive boy said.. still standing in front of me.

"Hi. Im Bella" I said, raising my head as to look polite.

"Your fucking _hot!_" Mike Said. Staring down my top.. which i didnt like. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be lasting long at this school. Maybe i could get him into trouble to get him expelled instead of actually having to lay a hand on him.

"I wish i could say the same for you" I said before looking back down and continued reading my Jane Austen book. It didn't take long for Mike to walk away and start conversing with other girls he considered ''almost as hot'' as he put it.. in his head that is.

_I hope Jasper doesn't fucking kill someone today_ Someone thought. my head snapped up and it was then i caught the smell that wafted into the classroom.. that no one else would be able to smell. _vampire_ i almost hissed aloud. I quickly used my shield to block my thoughts from the guy and used my 'mad skill' to block my scent from him. I quickly gave myself a human smell and gave the delusional sound of my heart beating. I didn't need to change my eyes though, thanks to my animal blood diet. No one could know I'm a vampire, not even A vampire, this didn't need to be any more complicated than it already was.

Why were vampires even at this school? There better not be a fucking massacre! If they caused suspicion in this town.. i would have their burning heads on platters. Then he came in.. Into the room, into my life.

**[A/N] Ok.. so this is a little more hostile Bella. But don't worry she wont be like this for long... unless you want her to be????**

**Just so you know... Edward still does drink animal blood.. too. **

**:D**

**how do you guys want Edward to be? same old same old OR hostile? sweet? Both? etc.**

**ok.. now this is where you review...**

**:D**

**REVIEW!!!**

**[A/N]**


	2. Fucking With His Head

**[A/N]**

**Wow. I got 30 emails from FanFiction.. so i thought id try review again today. cos i love you all.**

**13 people put my story in their Favourite Stories...**

**9 people have me on Story Alert**

**7 Reviews and**

**someone put me on Author Alert.**

**I am very happy. :)**

**So the deal this time is..**

**10 Reviews = Update.**

**lets hope im that lucky.**

**I decided to keep Bella Hostile-ish... but not as much. shes only hostile to mike + skanks. *thumbs up***

**ON WITH CHAPTER 2!**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 2 - Fucking WIth His Head.

He was like an angel, a deadly.. lethal angel. In what was only a second, but seemed like an eternity i raked in his appearance. He was wearing black skinny jeans.. which were rather breathtaking on him i had to admit, a simply white shirt, which was tight against his chest.. emphasizing his abs, with a gray button u jacket on top of it, which was undone.. showing off his gorgeous body. I couldn't help but feel that pull towards him again.. every muscle in my body aching to jump across the room and touch him. My eyes moved further up.. seeing his perfect jaw line, his lucius lips.. oh! those lips.

Every part of my being wanted to leap across the room and full on seduce him in front of everyone. It was then that our eyes met and held onto each others gaze. It wasn't until our eyes met that he was looking me over to, as if he could feel this weird pull as well. Looking into his eyes triggered some type of hunger in me and i began having full blown fantasies about him taking me on the teachers desk. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING!!?? I hadn't even met this guys yet.. i didn't even know his name and i was imagining him taking me on the teachers desk! what the fuck is wrong with me!

I pulled my eyes away from his and began scolding myself.. in my head of course. I cant imagine what it would look like if i just started yelling profanities at myself, surely i'd look insane.. and i didn't need to be giving a bad impression on the first day... i'll leave that until at least tomorrow. I was so busy cursing at myself in my head that i hadn't even noticed that the 'lethal angel' had walked over to me and was now lowering himself onto the chair next to me. Why on earth did he want to sit next to me? there was heaps of chicks in the class that guys considered 'hot'.

_Could she possibly be anymore beautiful?_ i heard it loud enough to think someone had spoken it.. but I'd heard everyone in this class talk already.. i knew instantly how it was, it was _him_. I turned to look at him and saw him staring at me. Most people would've quickly turned away when they got caught staring at someone... but no, not him. I couldn't help myself.. knowing that i had the best gift any vampire could get.. i had to fuck with his head.

**Staring is rude, you know**. I said.. in HIS head. He instantly stiffened and a shocked expression crossed his face

_am i going crazy?_ he thought to himself, unaware that i was listening to his thoughts also.. and planting my own thoughts in his head too.

**Yes, yes you are**. I said before internally laughing.. not that he could hear that, which was probably a good thing. Realizing he still thought i was a human made this all the more Better. I planted a confused expression on my face.. to pretend like i didnt know what the fuck was happening with him right now. He pulled out of his "internal conversation" -which really wasn't even with himself, like he thought- and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh sorry, Im Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you" He said. His velvet voice sounded even better out loud and it rang through my ears like a piano, which was one of my favourite sounds.

"Bella. Its nice to meet you two." I said before smiling widely. I could still feel the urge to jump across the desk and start ravishing him.. but im pretty sure that would SCARE THE SHIT out of him. And i still wasnt sure WHY i wanted to fuck him.. especially after just meeting him, aside from the obvious fact that his body was PERFECT.

Then Mr Varner, our biology teacher, started talking, thus pulling out of my deep and confused thoughts.

The rest of the lesson went by pretty slow.. but pretty fact at the same time. I wasn't really paying attention, we were learning about something ive known for A LONG TIME. so i already knew everything he was saying anyway.

When the bell went and i collected my books, i walked towards the door but just as i was about to head the opposite direction of the cafeteria, and firm hand gripped my wrist. It wasn't just anyone touching me, it was _him_, i knew instantly. The moment his skin came into contact with mine, i felt a huge bolt of electricity run through my entire body, thus shocking me into total stiffness.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward asked after recovering from the electricity i was sure he felt too, spinning me around and staring into my eyes.

"Um, to the library to read?" I said confused, though it came out like i was asking for approval.. which was definitely NOT cool.

"Nope. Your coming and sitting with me" Edward said. It wasn't a request, it was an order. I could hear the authority in his tone, he wouldn't be accepting a no for an answer. Although i wanted to go to the library anyway.. just to show him that i didn't bow down to his ass, my body carried me forward in the direction he was starting to walk in. what the fuck! i want to go _that_ way, not _THIS_ way. I screamed at my muscles in pure defiance but they just wouldn't listen to me. FUCKING BODY! i screamed internally at myself. If he was going to have this effect on me, i was going to make him think he was INSANE! it seemed like a fair exchange.. i think.

**[A/N]**

**Ok.. so that was chapter two.**

**if you guys all meet my ''10 reviews = update'' thing.. ill try make the next chapter longer.. and more interesting.**

**this was just a filler. and i just felt like updating.. cos i was bord and cos your all so cool.**

**:P**

**10 REVIEWS = UPDATE!!!!!!**

**make me happy guys.... **

**ALSO! if you have any suggestions youd like to put forward.. please feel free.**

**AND if you dont have twitter.. but would like to talk to me.. just review me asking for my msn or bebo or whatever.**

**id be happy talking to any of you.**

**XxGreenSmurf MY TWITTER! you should all follow me.. for sure. plus i usually tweet when im going to update.. so that'll help.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**xx**

**[A/N]**


	3. Letting Out My Secret

**[A/N] **

**WOW!**

**60 Emails. You All Must Love Me :)**

**You guys sure know how to make a gall happy :)**

**14 = reviews**

**22 = Favourite Story's**

**22 = Story Alert's**

**2 = Author Alert's.**

**Im so happy!!!!**

**lets try for 20 reviews = update????**

**that would make me do flips!! or at least try... :S**

**Anyway.. on with the story. :)**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 3 - Letting out my secret.

_**dragging a girl off without even asking.. tut tut tut**_. I said in Edward's head. Maybe this year wouldn't be so boring.. and fucking with his head would definitely be an advantage.

_what the fuck is wrong with me? and why cant i hear her thoughts!!!!??? _Edward questioned himself. Id never bothered looking through his thoughts enough to see if he had a power. So he's a mind reader ayy.. Ha, i can do one better.

_**Because she's too cool**_**.** I answered his unspoken thoughts before laughing at myself. This is fun!

_what the fuck?_ He asked._ Am i seriously thinking these things? or is someone fucking with my Head? No, no one can put thoughts into my head, thats crazy._ I couldn't help but giggle to myself. He must think he's insane.

**Or maybe, Your crazy**. I said. This should be on a comedy show.. or i should be recording it.. somehow.

_Vampire's cant go crazy. Pfft._ He thought._ I hope she likes Alice and Rose. Alice told me i had to bring Bella to her. She better be nice. _So Who was this Alice? I scanned Edward's head and found out that she was his sister.. and that she could see the future. Handy. Just at that moment we walked up to a table with 4 other people sitting at it, conversing. I knew instantly, they were all vampires.. it was unmistakable. One was tall and muscly and looked highly intimidating, the girl next to him, walk tall and slim with blonde, long wavy hair and was absolutely gorgeous.

The other boy was tall and slim but still had a fair amount of muscle.. not nearly as much as the other boy but still more than most boys at this school. The girl next to him was short and very slim, her hair spiked out in every direction in dark brown strands. She has brown eyes and light pink lips. She looked, well, Pixie-like. For some reason.. i felt a pull to her, but different from the pull i felt towards Edward. I scanned everyone thoughts and found out that this little pixie was Alice. I got the feeling that Alice could be very intimidating when she wanted to be.. but she looked pretty placid right now.

"This is Jasper" Edward said pointing to the man next to Alice. "Alice" Pointing to the pixie "Rosalie, but we just call her Rose" Pointing to the stunning girl next to Alice "And Emmett." He said pointing to the Intimidatingly muscly looking guy next to Rosalie.

"You need to talk to me" Alice said, getting up from the table.

"Right. Nice to meet you all" I said to the people still sitting at the table. Alice started walking away.. but i hadn't moved yet.

_Are you coming?_ Alice said in her thoughts. How did she know i could hear her thoughts? Or was she talking to Edward?

**_Yes_** i said in her head. I couldn't be bothered talking out loud. Alice didn't looked shocked at all to hear me inside her head but i put up a shield over her thoughts so that Edward wouldn't be able to listen in.

_i know your a vampire. You dont need to keep your shield up, you know_. Alice said, still in her thoughts.

**_You might know, but everyone else doesn't. Plus, it'll be fun to fuck with Edward's head. I was pretending to be his conscience in biology. He thinks he's crazy._** I said. Alice laughed out loud before answering me.

_Nice Job_. By now we were sitting on the moist grass outside the cafeteria. The sky was overcast but it wasn't cold, not to us vampires at least. Everyone else seemed to be wearing multiple jackets and holding umbrella's as if it was going to rain. _So, what is your power anyway? i know you can put up a shield, read peoples minds and plant thoughts in their head. Anything else? _Alice asked curiously. I figured she knew that this was a conversation that was best kept between the both of us, hence still speaking in her head.

_**Um. Well, long story short. My power is everything**_. I said. **_You see, My power.. specifically.. is that i can do whatever i can think of. For example if i want to read someone's mind.. i can. If i want to see the future, like you, i can. If i want to teleport, i can. Which actually comes in useful, you'd be surprised. I was very imaginitive when i was human.. so i guess thats probably why i can do whatever i can possibly think of. _Having so much power.. really was quite cool. I just hardly used most of my powers.. there just wasn't the need. **

**_Wow_. **Was all Alice said**. _Out of the random.. but.. we're going to be the best of friends._ **She gave me a Huge grin before clapping her hands together. Any by-passers would've thought we were crazy.. here were two girls having a total silent conversation. People probably thought we were lesbians or something. I scanned into the future, my face going blank, and saw that we really were going to become great friends. I'd only known her for like ten minutes and i already felt impossibly close to her.

**_I know_. **I said to Alice.** _What are you doing after school?_ **If we were going to be great friends, why not start now?

**_Hanging out with you, of course_. **I couldn't help but laugh, out loud.. probably appearing psycho to anyone who could see me**. _You act like you have a choice. This isnt even optional. We're going shopping in port angeles, by the way._ **I couldnt help but groan, shopping was so over-rated.

**_come on, we should be getting back. Plus, i want to meet everyone, properly._** And with that, we got up and started walking back to where everybody was still sitting and talking. Alice held my hand and started swinging it and skipping.. she really was like a pixie. Once we got back to the table.. everyone looked at us strangely. _**Im guessing they all realized we didn't say a word.. out loud that is. **I said to Alice, still talking to her through the mind. This was really fun. Yeaaaaah. Oh well. Alice said back. They were all probably wondering why Alice was holding my hand and skipping after only knowing me for such a short time.. but maybe she did this to everyone. _

"Hey" I said, addressing it to no one in particular. Emmett jumped up and wound his arms around me in a bone-crushing bear hug that would've snapped any human in half. They didn't need to know my powers.. but who cares if they know I'm a vampire, Edward will probably just read it in Alice's thoughts anyway. And with that i let my external shield down, the one that made me appear human, and pinched the back on Emmett's shirt with two fingers and dragged him off me. Using an amount of strength that would've put both Emmett and the hulk to shame. I didn't mind hugs.. but there's a thing called smothering.

**[A/N] So, as promised, this one was longer. Because you all reviewed very loyally. :)**

**So this time im going to be a bitch and try reach for more. I want to see if you guys love me that much.. so..**

**20 reviews = Update.**

**I did the quick update for you all. this was the third update in just a day and a half. Thats one update every half a day.**

**And considering i know at 40 of you have me on story alert.. etc.**

**20 reviews is less than HALF of you reviewing. **

**it only takes 10 seconds. it can just be a sad face or a smily face if you cant be bothered typing anything... :)**

**Hmmm.. Just for future referance... 50th reviewer can be a new character. :)**

**so if like 30 of you review... someone gets to be a new character in here :)**

**Love you all.**

**xx**

**[A/N]**


	4. Spice It Up

_**[A/N] Hey Guys. :)**_

_**I sort of found this chapter a little funny. so yeah.. hope you like it. :)**_

_**Last one was just a filler. so is this one really.. but yeah**_

_NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE FUN! :)_

_i was going to wait till 20.. but i was satisfied with like 13. Haha.. this time i want 20!_

20 reviews = update!!

_**[A/N]**_

Chapter 4 - Spicing It Up

They all looked at me wide eyed, probably because i had just removed a 6 foot 5 teddy bear off me, which was insanely strong i might add, with only 2 mere fingers. Oh well. I felt a little jab at my shield, a sign someone was trying to get through my shield, obviously Edward was trying to read my thoughts... and by the look on his face, he was failing, miserably. I smiled, he was never going to get through my shield.. but obviously he didn't know that yet because i could still feel the small jabs on my shield. The others were still looking at me weirdly, except for Alice of course, she already knew how i could do what i just did.

**_Does Edward trying to read your mind ever annoy you? He's trying to read mine now.. and failing miserably i might add._** I asked Alice through her thoughts.

_ALL THE TIME! It sucks to never have a thought to yourself._ Alice said in annoyed tone. Maybe i could help her out.. which would only further annoy Edward, which i found quite entertaining.

**_Haha. want me to put up a permenant shield over your thoughts?_** I asked Alice. It would benifit her and me, both. She'd get privacy, i'd get free entertainment.

_Oh my god! you can do that? that would be awesome! thanks!_ Alice said, practically jumping up and down.

**_No problem. Here's the deal. I put up a shield with vulnerabilities. He wont be able to hear your thoughts unless you WANT him to. I'll be able to hear them still, of course, but i only hear peoples thoughts when i want to. Unlike Edward. So i wont be invading your head 24/7_**. I said to Alice. Im sure she wouldn't mind.

_thats fucking awesome! Oh my fucking god, i love you!_ Alice said. i couldn't help but smile.

**_Oh my god! i just got the coolest idea to fuck with Edward! do you think the others will care if we skip the rest of the day of school? so we don't have to cut our shopping trip short of course..? _**

_Should Be fine. All of us find school boring as all shit._

_**Sweet.**_

"Hey Guys. i just thought of something we can do. Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked the gang. Looking into the future, i could see that they were going to play.. and that we were going to end up really good friends.. that got into a lot of trouble. Haha.

"Sure" everyone said in unison.

"Hey Alice.. on second thought.. can we go shopping first and then come play truth or dare?" I asked Alice. I had a brilliant idea. A smirk spread across my face but nobody seemed to notice, thankfully.

"Sure" we cut out of the school and got into her yellow porsche parked in the parking lot.

"Ha, subtle." I laughed as i commented on Alice's car.

"Hey, it goes fast and everyone knows my parents are rich anyway" Alice said.

"Parents?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah" Alice said "Well, you see. Just like you, all of us survive on the blood of animals. And our parents for all intensive purposes, are Esme and carliesle. All of us have our stories.. but we all fit together almost perfectly as a family. Youd love esme and carliesle. What about you?"

"i don't have a family" I said, almost coldly.

"yay" Alice said clapping. My head shot up, was she crazy? i looked at her with a puzzled look, basicly asking her to explain what the fuck she was doing.

"Your going to move in with us. i saw it, in the vision i just had" Alice explained. Well that would explain it

"What makes you think i will?" I asked.

"Because then you can annoy Edward more." She said with a menacing grin. hmm..

"You have a point. But we'll still have to talk to your parents." I said. She was right.. id get to annoy Edward 24/7

The rest of the car trip we spent talking about insignificant details about our lives, about where we'd been and where we wanted to go. We continued talking throughout the shopping trip, everything from our favorite movies to what animal we thought tasted best. Turns out i had the same ''eating habits'' as her brother. We both liked Grizzles. Alice, on the other hand, preferred cheetahs. The shopping trip was sort of scary, only for the fact that i realized id be going on a lot of them and that Alice was a TOTAL shop-a-holic and didn't stop for anything. Id didn't mind shopping too much, but with Alice it was sort of funny.. especially when she ended up yanking something she wanted out of another costumers hand.

**Edward Pov**.

We were sitting in the living room, waiting for Bella and Alice to get home from the shopping trip.

"She's pretty fucking hot, edward." Emmett said when it was just us two in my room while the others were still downstairs waiting for the girls to get home.

"I know, emmett. But i'm not just going to fucking push her up against a wall and fuck her. I'll at least wait a day for that, if you don't mind." I said. She was beyond HOT. She was beautiful and Breath-taking. And id be lying if i said that i _didm't_ want to push her up against a wall and fuck her. I'd imagined it in much, too much, detail more than once in the few hours Alice and Bella had been shopping. I heard Alice's porsche pull up outside and made my way down the stairs so we could start this game of truth or dare which was certain to be interesting.

Standing in the doorway was Bella. But this wasn't the Bella i'd seen at school that was hot. This was a Bella that was on fucking fire! She was wearing black high heels that strapped around her ankle and made her legs look miles long. She wore a black jean, pleated, mini skirt that i could just imagine ripping off. Her top was Creamy white.. and almost see through, and it clung to every curve of her body and also showed off her full chest. I could help myself, the images of those beautiful breasts naked in my head was too tempting.

I raced across the room and pinned her up against the wall. I went to kiss her but Bella moved her head to the side and took my earlobe in her mouth. I was vaguely aware that my siblings were all still in the room and probably staring at my back wide-eyed, but this girl stirred something up inside me that i didn't think possible. Bella grazed her teeth across my earlobe as she pulled it out of her mouth and couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips.

"Didn't your mum ever teach you not to play with things you can't afford?" Bella moaned in my ear and pushed her way away from me as she continued walking into the lounge room where everyone else was.

**[A/N] Hehe. I couldnt help but update... again. What can i say.. i love you all too much to leave you hanging :P**

**It was my little treat to put in a little of E POV in. :) Next chapter will be in B POV though.. i think. i havent written it yet but i think it will be.**

**I seem to be writing these chapters and then updating as soon as i finish.**

**arnt you guys lucky? :P**

**OK! PLEASE suggest any idea's you have for truth or dare.. i probably wont update tommorrow because im out ALL day. BUT if i get my 20.. i might be inspired to do it tommorrow night. :)**

**20 REVIEWS = UPDATE!!!!!**

**get reviewing!**

**[A/N]**


	5. Truth Or Dare

**_[A/N] _**

**_WOW! 25 reviews! man i love you guys!_**

**_got home earlier than expected.. so thought i'd try start on truth or dare._**

**_Since ive used alot of truth or dares in my other stories.. i had to do a bit of research to find some cool ones._**

**_tell me if you like them._**

hmm.. since i got 25 reviews.. lets just say

25 reviews = update How hard can it be if you guys have already done it.. ?

:)

**_[A/N]_**

Chapter 5 - Truth or Dare.

_Bella Pov._

I walked past Edward into the living room where Emmett, Rose and Jasper were cracking themselves up laughing at my smart remark. Me and Alice sat down and watched Edward sulk into the room, no doubt because of my rejection. Dont get me wrong.. he was an angel in his own right, but im not _that_ easy. No one, especially him, will get me that quick. If he wants me, he can chase me... Not that he'd be able to catch me. No one can, thanx to being able to teleport. I smirked at myself with the thought of Edward trying to catch me.. and me teleporting away as soon as he got within reach. Maybe i'll have to do that, it seems like it'd be too funny not to.

_**Hey, Alice?**_ I asked alice through our very effective, personal way of communication when we didn't want anyone to hear. Edward probably still hasn't even noticed that he cant hear Alice thoughts.. hmmm.

_Yeah?_ Alice responded.

**_If Edward chooses dare and your asking.. dare him to touch me. Trust me._** I told Alice, i had some plans for Edward.

_HAHA! Don't surprise him TOO much._ Alice said, she'd obviously scanned the future and saw what i was planning to do.

**_Hey Alice, do you think we'll have enough time to go to Italy to do some more shopping when we're finished with this?_** I asked. I loved shopping in Italy.. and the architecture was just amazing.

_Huh? We have school tomorrow.. i don't think we'll make it back in time. Stupid Planes._ Argh. Alice moaned. I wonder if she's ever gone to Italy before... Eh. Who cares.. i was going to take her anyway when we finished here.

"Everyone ready?" Emmett asked in his booming voice. Honestly.. had he ever heard of an inside voice? No one answered, silently saying '_yes. hurry the fuck up and get it on with it_' So Emmett went on to explaining all the rules which i didn't pay any particular attention to. Apparently we were spinning a bottle to see who was going first. Bring it on, i say. The bottle was a glass coke bottle. _Oh, how original_. i thought to myself. The bottle slowed down and slowly stopped, landing on Emmett and the victim and me as the punisher. Win! I had a few plans for that boy...

"Truth or dare, Em?" I asked Emmett. Either way.. he was in for some shit.

"Dare of course. Im not pussy" Emmett answering smugly.

"Lets start with something easy. Hmmm.. I dare you to pour lemon juice over your pants and walk through the mall looking like you pissed yourself. Then, when you get to the end, you have to shout "HEY, EVERYONE, anyone want to suck me off?" got it?" I explained. Though i doubt he'd let anyone come even close to his pants... But oh well. It'd be funny to see if anyone from school was there.

"You little-" Emmett started to say but Rose slapped him upside his head.

"Shut up, Em. You choose dare, or are you going to be a pussy and try back out?" Rose teased Emmett. Haha.. i was starting to like her more than i thought.

**_Thanks Rose. Hey, Do you like Italy?_** I asked Rose in her head. A startled look crossed Rose's face but she composed it just as quickly.

_Is that you, Bella?_ She asked. I could tell she thought she was insane, which was sort of funny.

**_The one and only. So, do you?_** I asked her again.

_Um. Never been, weirdly enough. How are you doing this?_ She asked me.

**_I'll explain it later, dont worry._** I said and then focused my attention to Emmett who was currectly pouring lemon juice on his pants. I could help but let out a giggle, like everyone else. It was pretty funny..

After that.. we headed out to the mall. We walked through the mall.. obviously not next to him. More like 'admiring from a distance' type 'with him'. The whole time he was walking through the mall people were giving him everything from weirded out, amused looks to full on laughing and pointing. I had to hand it to myself, i did pretty well.. and this was only the begging. Once we got the the end, Emmett gave me a 'im going to get you back for this' look, not that i had to see it in his eyes.. i could hear him screaming at me in his head, and trying to think of what he could make me do for revenge of course.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Emmett yelled. and then paused.. reluctantly starting to say the rest. "Anyone want to suck me off?" People walked passed giving his really dirty looks and Emmett practically bolted with inhuman speed towards the door. It must've taken alot of self control to just take off with vampire speed. But he wasn't _that_ stupid.. i don't think. We made our way back home, emmett glaring at me the entire time, in only 5 or so minutes. We sat down in the circle again and span the bottle. This time it landed on Edward as the victim and ... Alice as the punisher. SCORE!

"Truth or dare?" Alice asked innocently. Me and her both had already seen that Edward will choose dare.. which was good.. for me.

"Dare" Edward said, fully calm.

"I dare you to touch Bella." Alice said half amused.

"Thats it?" Edward asked, confused. Little did he know that thats not all it would be.

"Yup" Alice said, popping on the 'p'

"Okay" Edward answered warily. He got up and walked across the circle to where i sat. I quickly spread a electrical current across my skin, one that would shock vampires.. and probably kill or hospitalize humans. Edward reached his hand out and touched me.. and fell to the floor squirming and rolling around, almost instantly. I stopped the shock and smirked at him.. Okay.. that was sorta mean.

"That wasn't nice, Bella." Edward said, sadly.

"Sorry. But it _was_ a dare. Did you honestly think it'd be that easy?" I asked.

"Speaking of which.. What is your power. You just shocked me!!" Edward almost screamed at me. So he was mad.. opps.

"Well. Long story short.. Everything. I was very imaginitive when i was human.. so i guess thats why i can do anything i can think of. For example.. if i wanted to shock you, like i just did, i can. If i want to plant thoughts into someones head, i can. If i want to use a shield so no one can read my thoughts.. i can. Etc." I explained. Everyone looks at me with astonishment.. except for Alice of course, because she already knew.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Emmett shouted.

"it was you, wasn't it!? the voice in my head!?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. sorry about that.." I said. What can i say.. i was bored. And he was the only one around that wouldn't TOTALLY freak out.

"K, whatever. Lets continue with the game" Edward said. He still seemed a bit pissed off. Rose spun the coke bottle again and this time it landed on me and the victim and Emmett as the punisher.

"Give me your best." I told Emmett. It'd be pretty hard to catch me by surprise.. or do anything that would be hard.

"I dare you to give Edward a lap dance, Right here. Right now." Emmett said. Ha! thats all he can come up with?

"With pleasure." I said. Emmett didn't look to smug now. "See Edward. Things always work out. Now you get to have some fun, for being a good boy" I said, smirking at him as i got up and walked over to him. This was going to be fun.

**[A/N] Hey awesome Readers!**

**remember.. 25 reviews = update!!**

**I hope you guys arnt all freaked out by mean-Bella.**

**She wont be visiting for too long. Unless you want her to be... ?**

**Feel free to tell me what you want.. Nice Bella, sweet Bella, Vicious Bella, Hard-to-get Bella.. Etc. :)**

**SO!!! I rewarded you all FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND GIVING ME 25 REVIEWS! (last time i checked)**

**this is the longest chapter so far.. :)**

**Did you guys like it?**

**LET ME KNOW!**

**25 REVIEWS = UPDATE!**

**love you all.**

**Peace.**

**[A/N]**


	6. Lap Dance

**[A/N] Hey :)**

**still getting shitloads of reviews.. well to me anyway.. and its making me do shitloads of happy dances.**

**are you all trying to get me to loose weight? :P**

**ARGH! have to see a psychiatrist.. says my doctor anyway. GRR!**

**Anyway.. On with chapter 6....**

**OH! and if vampires cant get hard... well.. THEY CAN IN THIS STORY. :) Plus.. if they couldnt.. how did bella and Edward fuck in breaking dawn? Exactly.**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 6 - Lap Dance

I walked over to Edward who was looking extremely happy and nervous. Lets take a squizz in his head.

_Oh god, oh god, why cant she do this without it having to be a dare!?_ Edward asked himself.

**_Cos there'd be no fun in that._** I said as a smirk spread across my face. By the shocked expression that crossed his face, i guessed he had already forgotten that i could read his mind. Ha, the tables have turned. I stopped listening to Edwards thoughts, it seemed pointless enough.

"Could you get up here please, hun?" I asked edward in the most innocent voice i could, pointing towards the chair at the end of the room. Edward got up and walked straight past me towards the chair, brushing his shoulder against mine as he passed. The brief sensation of our skin touching felt like my entire body set up in a blaze of hot body tingled in the places that our skin touched and the feeling didn't seem to go away for a good few seconds. How was he doing this to me? Id met A LOT of guys in my hundred years as a vampire, and i'd probably touched even more, not sexually obviously. But none of them had this effect on me. What so special about him?

I'll figure this out. Now, i have some 'business' to attend to.

I walked over to the chair that Edward was sitting on, impatiently i might add, and licked my upper lip in what i hoped was a seductive look. I looked into Edward's mind, curious as to what he was thinking.

FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! She so hot! i wish i could worship at her feet. She's a goddess in her own right. Edward was saying. Oh, so I'm a goddess now? A smirk spread across my face once again, i was going to tease the shit out of the man. I lifted up my leg and got my heel in right between his thighs. He groaned in response as i slid the tip of my foot in a little further and grazed the edge of his cock. I withdrew my heel and leaned forward, placing my hand on the insides of both his thighs... Dangerously close to his twitching cock. I could practucally SEE it getting erect. Either this boy was have wicked fantasies right now.. or i was REALLY good. Probably both...

_God! She'd feel so good sliding up and down my cock, riding me like a horse. Hard and ! i wish she'd ride me!_ Edward thought. It took everything in my not to break down into giggles. I leaned my face forward and grazed my cheek along his, which gave me that wonderful electrical current surging through me. As my mouth neared his ear, my hands slid up a little higher and in a bit further, now lightly touching the sides of his almost-hard cock.

"I bet you do" I whispered in his ear and then pulled back a bit. And for some weird reason, i missed the contact. Oh well, there'll be enough time for that. I turned around and leaned back into Edward's lap and then ground against his hard-on. His head feel back and he let out a loud moan.

I pulled up and bit and the swayed my hips whilst dipping them back into his lap. Constantly grinding my ass into his cock. I moved forward, back, sideways.. always keeping in contact with his cock. He let out multiple moans and the put his hands on either side of my waist and then, with quite a lot of strength, angled me slightly forward.. pulled me down and bucked his hips up to grind his cock in my wet pussy. I almost let out a moan but managed to bite it back. What, so he thinks he can just take control now, does he? I guess i'll have to put him back in his place.

I pushed him back down and ground into his cock again, but with my ass this time.. which i knew teased him. I leaned forward and touched my toes and the slowly began lifting myself back up, scraping my nails up my legs as i went. I knew he could see it and i knew it would drive him crazy. As soon as i was standing upright again, i turned around and looked at him. The moment i did, he tackled me to the floor.

Did he honestly think he was stronger than me? I had to admit, i stared at him for a minute. His muscly arms on either side of my shoulder, holding his torso off me so that he wasn't squishing me.. not that it would've made much a difference. He was absolutely gorgeous, but i wasn't going to have him dominate me like this. Just then, i remembered that the rest of his siblings were still all in the room and if he was going to dominate me.. it was NOT going to be in front of them. He bucked his hips forward and pushed his cock up against my wet core. Thank god we were still wearing clothes, i probably wouldn't have had the strength to stop him if he was naked.

I rolled him over so that i was sitting directly on top of his cock. I rocked forward a bit, gaining a groan from Edward, and got an enormous amount of friction. I leant down to his face so that our lips were centimetres apart but held him down by the arms so that he couldn't be a smart little ass and kiss me.

"Do you honestly think it'd be that easy to get me under you, Edward?" I asked. I got up off of his lap and walked back over to the group of his siblings, most of which had shocked to amused looks on their faces, muttering a few ''tsk tsk's" on my way over.

**[A/N] So this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one. But still a reasonable length. :) I keep ALL of my chapters over 1, 000 words and im pretty sure all of mine so far have been over 1, 200.**

**Same goes as last time**

**25 reviews = update.**

**If you guys get me to 110 reviews i would be SUPER HAPPY!!!!**

**and if by chance someone does get to me... the 110th reviewer can have a chapter dedicated to them and they can put in an idea for me to use. :)**

**I know... its not that great. but your name will get to be put up the top of my chapter :P thats sort of cool.. id totally flip.. but im a pretty happy person.. so yeah.**

**Did you all like it??????**

**25 REVIEWS = UPDATE!**

**Peace out**

**[A/N]**


	7. Caught

[**_A/N] So in my opinion.. this is a bit of a boring chapter.. BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN so yeah.. _**

**_im 3 reviews off getting what my first story got in TWENTY ONE chapters.... and like 17 or something off what my second story got in EIGHTEEN chapters._**

**_boy, I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_anyone want a cookie? :P_**

**_Even though im PRETTY sure ill never let zak read this.. this story is dedicated to him :)_**

**_i was a bitch last night :(_**

**_ANYWAY!_**

**_I cant believe ive got over 100 reviews already!!! Im so proud_**

**_you guys are keeping me from studying for TWO maths tests.. my art assignment.. my english assignment.. and studing for 80min home ec test.. tommorrow!_**

**_so you better love me for this. :)_**

**_Once again.. You should follow me on twitter. I notify people when im writing new chapters and usually when im updating. If im sick or something and wont be updating.. ill be letting people know on twitter. _**

**_So yeah.. _**

**_XxGreenSmurf_**

**_or if youd prefer my msn, just ask me._**

**_[A/N]_**

Chapter 7 - Caught.

Bella Pov.

I sat down next to everyone in one of the spaces left in the circle when Edward and i had gotten up. When Edward finally joined us, looking somewhat disappointed and a bit upset at my rejection..which everyone had laughed at. I went to spin the coke bottle when Alice spoke in a some what hurried manner.

"Stop! Carlisle and Esme are almost home!!" Alice said almost panicked. What did it matter if their parents got home?

"Whats the big deal?" I asked, still confused at why everyone had quickly gotten to their feet.

"Carlisle and Esme band us from playing this game anymore" Alice informed me.

"Why?" it still didnt make sense.

"Because all of us have ended up in jail at some point from playing truth or dare" Alice said. Ha! thats funny. I was always too stealthy to get caught by the law for anything. I could just wipe their memory and then they'd be wondering why they were yelling at me. Esme and Carlisle walked in through the door and everyone frooze. Carlisle looked suspiciously around the room until he saw me, his eyes widened in response and he stepped forward towards me.

"And who would this lovely young lady be?" Carlisle asked everyone but kept his focus strictly on me as if he thought i was going to attack him. Huh, weird. _Why is she here? Does she eat Humans? _Carlisle asked himself.

"Im Bella" I said, everyone was still frozen and i thought it would be best to introduce myself. "And no, i don't drink human blood. I live off animals, just like all of you" I said motioning towards everyone else in the room. Carlisle looked somewhat shocked when he heard me answer his unspoken question. " And im sure you wondering how i just read your thoughts. Unlike Edward, im not a mind reader. Im everything. You see, i was very imaginative as a human.. so as a vampire i have the power to do anything i can imagine, which is pretty fun. And it also makes me the most lethal vampire alive.. or dead, whatever."

"Well thats certainly interesting. And nice to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme" Carlisle introduced me to his wife and everyone seemed to noticeably relax a bit.

"Carlisle! Can Bella live with us? PLEASEEEEE?????" Alice begged Carlisle. I had to admit.. it was cute and absolutely hilarious at the same time. I wouldn't be shocked if she actually got down to her hands and knee's or stopped a foot or two.

"Sure. But if Bella agree's, she'll have to go by our rules" Carlisle warned me.

"No problem." Alice and i said in unison.

"And that includes playing truth or dare" Carlisle said looking serious but partially amused at the same time. Everyone groaned as the realized that they had been caught out.

"Bella. You will not be punished, this time at least because you didn't know the rules before playing and because you didn't live here until just a minute ago." I was almost ready to jump up and down and poke my tongue at everyone at Carlisle's words.

"Everyone has to stay in their rooms for the rest of the night. And if i hear any of you guys having sex, watch out!" Carlisle warned before walking closer to me as everyone went to their respective rooms as their punishment. "I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind showing you to your room Bella. If you want to talk, we'll be just down here." Esme nodded to Carlisle and then walked over to me and linked her arm in mine as if we were five year olds about to walk off, skipping. The simple gesture relaxed me a bit and it had seemed that i had know everyone for years when it had barely been a day.

How'd i end up moving in with these guys after just a day? Talk about taking things fast. We walked into a huge room with a bed in the middle of it, obviously so if a human came here they wouldn't be suspicious. I walked in a gasped. It was beautiful. On the right side of the room was a massive stereo with six big speakers surrounding it and a whole bookcase full of music next to it. Next to it was a huge walk-in wardrobe which would definitely come in handy. The wardrobe has floral patterns on the sliding doors that were painted in wonderful golds and silvers with a few hints of the same shade of purple as the bed covers.

Above the bed was the fantastic Vincent Van Gogh painting starry night i knew all too well. It was in a beautiful glass frame with a silver trim and a silver plaque at the bottom with the artist and name of the painting engraved on it. On the left side of the room there was a very thick, deep brown mahogany desk with a desk lamp on top of it to the left. On the right hand side of the desk was a cup full of pens, pencils and coloring utensils. Esme walked over to me when she saw me eyeing the desk and handed me a small key which i realized was for the three draws that the desk held. I walked over and opened the top one which reveled that it had a stack of paper and a rules and a few other measuring objects. The desk had a matching mahogany chair that sat on a large pursian rug which i figured out was really warm and soft under my bare feet.

I thanked Esme for the room and she walked back downstairs. I walked over to the stack of Cd's and found one i liked. I got out the Debussy Cd and put it on track 8. I walked over to the bed and lay down as Clair De Lune filled the room. I relaxed into the bed and began humming along to the tune of the song. I felt like i was home. I was so comfortable here, in a household full of a family of vampires i had only met 10 hours or so prior to moving in with them. Selling the house i lived in didn't even come in to my thoughts, i wasn't going to sell it. I had owned it for 40 or so years and had inherited it from my dad when he died and i would continue to come back here as much as possible without people realizing who i was. I would never sell that house no longer how long i lived.

I got a bit bored when the song finished so i decided to go visit Alice. Of course i couldn't just walk down the hall to her room because of her being on room-arrest. So i focused my mind and closed my mind. When i opened my eyes i was in Alice's room and she was looking at me as if i had just tried to commit suicide or something. I smirked to myself and got up off of the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked in a hushed tone.

"Im bailing you out. Now come on, i want to go shopping in Italy" I said to Alice before walking over to her and holding her hand and teleporting us straight into Rose's room so i could get her. Once i had told Rose what we were doing she held onto my other hand, excited that she'd be visiting Italy for the first time. Next thing i new, all three of us were in the Fashion capital of Italy, Milan. This was going to be fucking fun.

**[A/N] **

**So, theres my filler :)**

**Next chapter is the shopping trip in Italy.. and obviously that involves a mandatory trip to the lingerie shop. :)**

**same as last chapter...**

**25 REVIEWS = UPDATE!**

**Did you all like it??**

**Peace out. **

**Dinner time.**

**xx**

**[A/N]**


	8. italy

**[A/N]**

**Hey guys.**

**hope you guys like this chapter.. i know the last one was a bit boring.. but it had to be written.**

**And ive never been to italy (being 15 and all... BUT IM GOING WHEN IM 18!! WOOP!) so yeah... just pretend i know what im talking about.**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 8 - Italy.

Alice and Rose gasped as we appeared on the streets of Milan. My arms were still connected to theirs so i just strode forward, knowing that they'd come with me. They jerked forward and slowly began to flutter their eyes as if it was all a dream. Alice was the first to snap out of it, probably because she wanted to hurry up and start shopping. Alice wasn't one to waste time when it came down to shopping and especially in Milan.

"Are we really in Milan, Bella? Do you _seriously_ just teleport us here" Alice said and snapped her fingers "just like that?"

"Yes, Alice. Now can we go do some shopping please while we wait for Rose to snap out of it?" I asked Alice.

"Speaking of which, do you have enough money? Or do i get to buy you your clothes?" Alice asked me. Was this her way of asking if i was poor? Ha.

"Alice. I probably have more money than Carlisle." I told Alice, amused.

"Carlies has almost 500 million dollars, Bella." Alice told me.

"In that case, i do." I told her. I had almost double the money carlisle did. One of the benifits of being the only child in an EXTREMELY wealthy family.

"How much money do you have?" Alice asked me. She looked shocked beyond recognition.

"947 Million" I said calmly. Id hadnt even spent 6 million yet, in the hundred or so years id lived. I never bothered spending much, so really, id have enough money for a few thousand years, and that if i DIDNT get a job.

"how the FUCK did you get so much money?" Alice looked like she was about to faint.. but from excitement. Odd.

"Well.. if i hadnt..." I made air quotes with my fingers "Died. Id be the Queen of England. I changed my name to swan when my parents passed and i supposidly died in a car accident ten years later. But when they died, they left me A LOT of money and i was an only child."

"your the QUEEN of ENGLAND!" lice almost screamed. Thankfully, no one near alice was paying much attention, not that they would've believed her even if they were paying attention.

"Was, but Yes. Now would you shut up? Your sorta killing the mood!" I told Alice. Just then we approached a lingerie store. Alice squealed and started pulling me and the still-out-of-it Rose into the store.

"Way to recover" I said to Alice. Lingerie was the best type of shopping, even though no one ever saw the lingerie i wore.

"We have to get you some black sexy lingerie for teasing Edward." ALice said with a smirk on her face. "And i know you like him. You can't deny it. Its obvious"

"Tell anyone.. and you die, pixie!" I said. I can be very hostile when i want to.

"Promise. Plus, its not like Edward can read it in my head.. thanx to you" ALice pointed out. I walked over to where we'd left rose and slapped her across her right cheek. Instantly, she snapped out of her daze and walked off to find some lingerie. I walked around the store and found this magnificent forest green and black lacy corset. It was zebra stripped the whole was around and it had an attachable black, skimpy skirt to it. I picked up the corset, the skimpy skirt and a pair of black silk underwear to go underneath. I walked over to Alice and she beamed at me.. giving what little encouragement i needed to put them in my basket.

"Hey, Bella" Alice called out. I walked over to the pixie to see her staring at a girl facing away from her. She had long legs which looked toned, a flat stomach and a good size chest.. though she wasn't very curvy. She was wearing a white almost-see through skirt and a black sleeve shirt over top. She has medium length black hair, it was dead straight.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I wonder what that chick looks like in her underwear and bra" Alice said. With one click of my fingers, the long tall woman's clothes were on the floor and she was in her underwear and bra. She was wearing skin colored granny panties and a skin color c cup bra to match it. Me and Alice started laughing our asses off straight away and she looked at us weirdly in response until she realized her clothes were on the floor, which only made us laugh more when she picked them up and ran into the dressing rooms frantically.

"Ok. Your offically the best friend ever!" Alice said after she finally stopped laughing.

"Ditto" I told her. Not that i'd admit it anytime soon, but id never had a proper friend like Alice in almost 95 years. Id had friends, sure, but only bitches that wouldn't do a favor for you if your life was on the line. We finished shopping and paid for all out lingerie about an hour later and then wandered down the street, wondering if we had time to do anything else.

"If this is what we do every time we get grounded, we should get grounded _a lot_ more." Rose said after we'd been walking down the street a while and were across the road from a beautiful park. We all giggled and then went a bit silent, all of us going into deep thought.

"We'd better get back before anyone realizes we're gone" Alice pointed out after a few minutes. She was right, we'd been gone for almost 4 hours. And we'd be needing to get ready for school in a few hours, it was almost 3.30 in the morning back in Forks.

"Your right. Ready to go?" I asked Rose and Alice.

"Yes" They said in unison. I held out my hand, my bags of shopping hanging off of my forearms. They took my hands and i closed my eyes. I opened them 5 seconds later and we were in Rose's room. We waved bye to Rose and then Alice and I were in her room.

"Bella?" Alice asked right when i was going to teleport into my room.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can i dress you tommorrow?" Alice asked. She seemed so serious, i couldn't help but giggle.

"Sure"

"And thanks.. for Italy. It was really Fun" And when that, i teleported back into my room. School.. Lingerie... i had some idea's.

**[A/N] So thats chapter 8..**

**anyone want to give me idea's for teasing Edward at school?**

**Don't make me make her kiss Mike.... ill do it if you don't review.. i will!**

**So now you all know that Bella is a rich biatch. :P**

**and WAS the queen of england.. hehe. I got bord.. wanted something no one else had done.**

**:)**

**REVIEWreviewREVIEW!**

**Tell me what you do like.. what you dont and everything in between :)**

**Peace.**

**[A/N]**


	9. School

**[A/N] Hey Guys. :)**

**Have a weekend to myself. well.. almost. Woop! :)**

**Hehe... Edward Pov for this chapter.. most of anyway.**

**Can vampires shower? I dunno... no one ever mentions it.. but it seems like even the immortal would stick if they didn't shower... especially the blood from 'feeding'. So these vampires can shower...**

**AND JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW IM REALLY HYPO! AND MY FRIEND FROM MELBOURNE CAME UP FOR THE WEEKEND AND I HAVENT SEEN HER IN TWO YEARS! so shes coming to my house tommorrow.. YAY!**

**Hehe... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I cannot keep you waiting any longer...**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 9 - School.

Edward Pov.

School... Great. Id spent the entire night fantasizing about bella and masturbating like you would not believe, and now i have to go to school and spend a class next to her without touching her, Ha! as if that was possible. Her smell, her clothes, the way she walked, everything made me itch to touch her! How was i supposed to last 6 hours without contact? And more importantly.. how was i going to make her LET me touch her? I decided i needed a shower, i was craving the feeling of the hot water against my skin, i always felt relaxed when i was in the shower.

I walked into the bathroom and undressed, eager to get into the shower. I turned the water on and got in, letting the hot water pour down my back and sooth my tensed muscles. After ten minutes of just standing there, enjoying the water and the calmness it brought, i finally got out and started to dry myself off. I was drying my legs when i heard someone approach the door. I quicked snapped to attention and wound the door around my waist, just as the door opened with someone laughing as the strode in, oblivious to the fact that i was in here, apparently.

It was Bella. Not just Bella, but half-naked Bella. She was wearing black lacy boy leg panties and a matching black lacy bra with a small red ribbon in between her breasts. I must've made a groan or something because Bella turned around to look at me and gave me a huge smirk.

"Hey" She said as if she wasn't at all awkward with the situation. I was frozen, she was so sexy.. i could just imagine taking her right there, on the counter top.

"Uh. Hey" I said rather incoherently after a few seconds of silence. She gave a sweet smile and walked back out again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Walking through the parking lot which was practically deserted, considering i was almost an hour early for school, i stopped in my tracks, frozen. Walking across the parking lot was a short, slim girl with blonde hair. Normally, this would freeze me on the spot, but she was walking across the parking lot in her underwear and bra. Was she insane? Even more importantly, she looked like she didn't even realized she was walking across school in bright red granny panties and a pain skin colored bra. What the fuck was wrong with chick these days?

The school started filling up about twenty minutes later and to my annoyance and disappointment, every girl was in her underwear and bra. Obviously, i was the only person who was seeing this because when guys walked past all the girls, none of them looked twice. So obviously, Bella had done this, but why? I guess i couldn't complain if i got to see her in her lacy underwear and bra again... UGH! i could feel my cock twitch as the images of her in her undergarments flooded into my brain and Bella was all i could think about. So much of my attention was on her that i almost causing me to collide with a very thick pole.

The first period went a bit awkwardly.. seeing girls like that was more repulsive than i would've thought. Their unbalanced figures was quite unattractive.. come to think of it.. I'd never met someone who i was physically attracted to... except for Bella of course. I Walked down the hall in a trance to biology, i was aware that i was walking quite fast but i just couldn't help it, i couldn't wait to see her again, i physically CRAVED her presence. I slipped past everyone, practically sprinting to get to class. When i finally approached the door i realized she was already sitting down.

With a smirk on her face, she looked more beautiful and sexy than i had remembered. I let out a deep breath that i didn't need and walked over to her. She was sitting at the back of the classroom again and the seat next to her was empty, probably due to the fact that we were the only two people in the class with the exception of our teacher which was standing up the front going through some papers like something was missing. Needless to say, he was paying absolutely no attention to us. We could've been fucking each other on the desk in front of him for all the difference it would've made.

Unfortunately, Bella had clothes on, unlike every other girl in this school today. I couldn't help but internally groan. The ONE girl i actually _wanted_ to look at, wouldn't let me. Wasn't this just karma at its best!? With a sigh, i sat down in the empty chair and stared at her. Her brown waves were dangling down her sides. She looked up at me with eyes that were both innocent and torturously sexy. She turned herself to me but Mike strode in through the door and looked straight at Bella and i. He seemed to think for a few seconds before walking over to where we sat with a smug look on his face.

"Hey Bella." Hey greeted Bella, totally ignoring me. Great.

"Mhm. Hi mutt." Bella said to Mike. I could help but chuckle. She seemed pretty hostile towards him.

"Can you stand up for a minute?" Mike asked. What the hell?

"Sure" Bella got up and leaned against the counter in front of Mike. "Hey, Edward. Can you come here for a minute please?" What was she up to? I walked over to where she was standing and looked at her, confused. Instead of answering me with words, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me so that my body was pressed against hers, hard. Out of the corner of my eye, i could see that we were still the only people in the classroom. Bella pressed her lips to mine, hungrily and something inside me clicked. She was the first person I'd ever kissed. _This_ was my first kiss. I'd never been attracted to anyone before Bella.

A fire in the pit of my stomach sparked and suddenly i was hungry for her. And when i say hungry, i mean _hungry_. Nothing was going to interfere with this. I slid my hands up to her waist and picked her up. I sat her on the desk and slid her forward so that her hips were in line with mine, her legs pressed against mine.

**[A/N] Ha! im going to leave it there.. cos im mean.**

**Will they continue to kiss? maybe more... who knows? :P**

**Review!!!!**

**20 reviews = update. :)**

**Did you like it??**

**what do you want to happen next?**

**Any ideas you want me to use?**

**[A/N]**


	10. Date

**[A/N] Hey**

**another E POV**

**ive been playing space invaders with zak for like 2 hours! its been epic!**

**im like, HOOKED now!**

**its ALMOST as epic as pac man.. but not quite.**

**:)**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 10 - Date

Edward Pov

The kiss. _WOW_.  
We stood there kissing for a few minutes, neither one of us wanting to break away, before the teacher finally realized and told us to stop. Mike walked away practically as soon as we started with an annoyed look on his face. We took our seats and the class started filing in not long after. Whatever brought that on.. i was entirely grateful for it. Not wanting to 'disrupt' the class by talking out loud, i tried the more crazy option. I asked '_bella_?' in my head, hoping she was listening in so i wouldnt have to nudge her. Looking over at her, i saw that shed done to me what'd she done to every girl. There sitting on the stool was a goddess in black foreign lingerie. _God_.

**_Yeah?_**

_So, why did you do that?_

**_I read Mike's mind... he was going to try kiss me. Try being the operative word. I thought it'd be easier if i kissed you.. that way i WOULDN'T have to hospitalize him._** She was looking at me now, and she smirked, It was a sweet smile but it encouraged me to do more.

_Ok._ I smiled back at her. I'd been to focused on Bella to even notice what Mike was thinking, oddly enough. _Can we get out of here? please?_

_**Not just yet honey. There's a few things i want to do first.** _And with that she lifted her leg up and put it over mine. Her long legs covering my lap and if she'd moved forward another few inches, she would've been sitting on me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A class full of her making me painfully erect later.

"Why wont you be mine?" I bravely asked Bella whilst we were walking to gym class together. "Am i _that_ bad?" She gave off the impression that she liked me, but she would never just let me kiss her. Infact, she barely let me touch her, ever. She was a total cock block, a tease but she was still as sexy as hell and id give up anything to have her. She HAD to be mine.

"Not at all. In fact, almost every bone in my body aches to touch you" She replied, to my astonishment. That made no sense.

"Then why?" I asked.

"Because i don't like to give myself over so easily." So she was playing hard to get. hm.

"Then can i at least take you on a date? Like, now!?" I asked.

"Uh, Fine." Bella responded. I put my hand on the small of her back to lead her into a new direction, i had the perfect place i wanted to take her.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. She seemed somewhat confused so i mentally blocked all my thoughts from the place we were going. I didn't her to just read my mind and find out, so i started naming the prime ministers in every country in the world.

"You'll see." I answered. I had the feeling Bella was going to love this place. And although thinking about showing Bella my most secret place, i still couldn't help the thoughts of ravishing her that came with it. I wanted more than almost anything to just cherish her and drag this time she'd finally given me with her, but i was hungry, hungry for her. I couldn't help the animalistic thoughts of me grinding her into the ground, making her scream my name. Suddenly i felt a protective wave wash over me, i didn't want anyone else touching her. Just me. I wanted her to be mine, forever.

I grabbed a hold of Bella waist and spun her around so that she was looking at me. I let my gaze fall on her eyes, just staring at them like i could for days on end without getting bored. I pressed my forehead to hers, which made me feel oddly reassured. Of what i was feeling reassured of though, i wasn't sure. I angled my face slightly and pushed my lips against hers in what i hope she saw as a sweet an innocent kiss. I pulled away before it turned into anything more, i didn't want to ruin this, not yet at least. And with that, i laced my fingers with her and lead her to the one place i'd never brought anyone.

My meadow.

**[A/N] I know... its a smaller chapter than usual. But im pretty tired... I walked like 10km today! plus looking after my sister.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Sweet Edward.. and animalistic Edward too. yummy.**

**Should Edward and Bella get it on next chapter????**

**If you want them to, you have to review.**

**I think if i get 25 people reviewing saying they do... then i'll reward you guys with a lemon next chapter :)**

**If not... its just a normal date.**

**So! 25 REVIEWS = LEMON UPDATE!**

**[A/N]**


	11. The Meadow

**[A/N] So... Chapter 11.**

**I think im going to try make this story longer than all my other ones. Like 30 or 40 chapters instead of only 20.**

**So yeah... everyone should know that there will be a problem coming down the track sometime.**

**Heres a longer chapter to satisfy you all...... i hope.**

**tell me if you like it, PLEASE!?**

**Chapter has sweet Edward and animalistic Edward too... arnt you all lucky. Both in one chapter.**

**WARNING: this is R18+ shizz.**

**If you are not over 18, please have your parent or ****guardian**** present while reading this. HEHE! LOL! as if that would happen.... its more the ****opposite****.**

**Anyway... enjoy the chapter!**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 11 - The Meadow.

Bella Pov.

"Oh my god!" I said as we walked into the middle of the meadow. The grass was covered in a thin layer of snow for most of the way around the outside of the meadow, where the sun didn't quite reach to melt it. There were beautiful flowers everywhere of all colors, shapes and sizes. There most beautiful shades purple and pink everywhere you looked. The outside of the meadow was surrounded in tree's and shrubs which made it secured. The sun streamed down in random beams that made the snow on top of the grass sparkle when they touched.

"I know. Isnt it beautiful?" Edward asked me.

"I think i'd describe it as breathtaking, It fits better." I said in a daze. The meadow really did take my breath away.. not that i exactly needed it.

"How can i call this breathtaking" Edward waved a hand in front of him to gesture towards to field we were standing in and then turned to me. "When i can see you"

I looked into his eyes and was blown away. He looked at me with such adoration and love that it just sucked all the words out of my head.. rendering me speechless, it was simply astonishing. So instead of speaking, i lifted my hand up and slid it around his neck, and pulled his face towards mine. I paused when our lips were a mere inch apart but he obviously didn't want to wait. Edward looked at me through his thick lashes and he must've seen approval because he lightly touched in lips to mine. It was the sweetest kiss id ever had but it also managed to be the most passionate as well.

We lay on the ground just looking at each other for a while. Staring into each others eyes until Edward broke the beautiful silence.

"Be mine" Edward said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. After all, if it wasn't for him staring at me as if he was expecting me to say something, i wouldn't have realized it was a question. Did i want to be his? Did i want to loose that freedom and give myself over to someone else? Of course i did, it was _him_. He was practically an angel.

"Only if you'll be mine" I responded. I usually didn't answer questions with questions but for some reason i felt like i needed to. I guess i just needed that extra bit of reassurance.

"Happily" Edward said. He seemed to instantly relax. I had the feeling that he was content and that he'd just lay there for hours just staring at me as if nothing else in the world mattered, like time had stopped and i was the only thing there. I wasn't going to have any of that shit. He was looking at me as if i was both the first and the last woman he would ever be with and quite frankly, for him to look at me so intensely so soon, it scared the living daylights out of me. I didn't want to just lay here for hours staring at each other, even though it was impossibly gorgeous. So i decided i was going to take charge, like i normally do.

I got up onto my knees and Edward's head immediately snapped up. He looked like he was in intense pain and i could only guess that he though i was leaving him. Silly, foolish boy. Edward sat up and looked at me confused. I got up onto my feet and pulled the white see-through shirt i was wearing up and over my head. The pain and hurt in his eyes disappeared and they turned black with what i thought was desire. He looked hungry, like he was going to rip me apart. Edward went to get up but i shook my head at him and he relaxed back on to his arms, staring up at me.

I hooked my fingers into the waist band of my super small leather mini skirt and slowly pushed it down my thighs., then my calves and finally stepped out of it... Reveling my lacy undergarments that i had hidden underneath. Looking at Edward's hands, i could tell he was aching to touch me, they were twitching as if he was having an internal argument with himself on weather he should reach out and touch me or not, so i decided to make it easy for him. I walked over towards Edward and put a high-heeled foot on either side of his hips an leaned down so that i was a few inches above his head with my hips directly above his own. He seemed to be putting a lot of concentration into not moving.

"Can you give me a hand, please Edward?" I asked in the most convincing innocent voice i could muster up. And with those words he grabbed my hips roughly, which i loved, and threw me onto the ground next to him. Whatever self control he'd managed to keep himself under control with, totally shattered and the animalistic Edward that i loved oh-so dearly was back. Edward crouch over top of me and then slowly lowered himself on to my torso. I spread my legs wide and then when he was fully on me, i wound my legs around his waist and thrust my hips up which earned me a moan from a very sexy, sexually-frustrated, Edward.

Ok, that was enough of dominating Edward. With a bit of effort, i flipped Edward and I over so that i was straddling his lap. I nudged his shirt and he sat up and bit so that i could drag his shirt over his next. His perfect six pack was like a slap in the face. I sat there, admiring, for a few seconds before i remembered what i was doing. I slowly slid my way down Edward's legs so that my head was level with his hips. I slid my hands up his thighs and massaged his inner thighs, grazing his cock for a few seconds before i countinued up to the waistband of his pants.

I popped out the button in the middle of his pants and then leaned my head forward so that it was right above the zip. I grabbed the zip in between my teeth and then slid it down, grazing my chin along the length of his hard cock on my way down. Edward moaned out my name and it was all the encouragement i needed to slip my fingers into the waist band of his pants and pull them right down off of Edward, along with his boxers. Edward's erection sprang free and i had to admit, it was huge! I bent down and licked the tip of it before sliding his entire cock into my mouth, i went down until my lips touched his base and then the whole way back up again.

Edward moaned my name which was close to a scream. I swirled my tongue around the head and then slid it into my mouth again and went down until my lips were touching his base again and his head was touching the back of my throat. Edward's hand slid into my hair and pushed me down again when i came back up. After doing it a few more times, I crawled my way back up him, swinging my hips like i knew he loved, until my hips were above his again. Edward's hands started moving up my legs, starting at my knee's and working his way up until he got to my hips.

Edward touched the outside of my lace panties and then started pulling them down but stopped. He flipped us over again so that he was on top of me and then started pulling them down again. I lifted my hips up so he could pull them down properly without ripping them, after all... they were brand new... and from Italy... and like, my favorite pair of panties! He slid them over my feet and then picked up my foot. Edward planted a small, soft kiss on the arch of my foot, then my ankle, then under my knee, then half way up my thigh. Then he kissed the top of my inner thigh, i could feel his cool breath on my wet core and i could help but arch my back to him.

He worked his way up my torso planting small kisses all the way up until he was level with my breasts. He slid his hands beneath my back and unhooked my lacy bra and threw it onto the little pile of clothes we had made whilst stripping each other. Edward slipped one of my hard nipples into his mouth and used his hand to massage the other. Edward nipped at it, licked it and then switched and repeated the process. After a few minutes, his hand left my breast and started caressing my stomach, then my thighs before he finally slipped a finger into my core.

He slipped another finger into me and moved them in and out. 56 seconds later, yes.. i was counting, i couldn't take it anymore! I flipped us over, again, and straddled him again. I lifted slightly and roughly grabbed Edward's hard cock and rubbed it against my wet core. I lined it up and then sat down, taking inch by inch of Edward into me.

"Edward" I moaned loudly at the sensation of all of Edward inside me. Edward moaned "Bella" at the same time i moaned his name. The sensation of being able to feel all of Edward was amazing. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the feeling but as soon as it wasn't painful, i rocked forward, grinding my hips into Edward's. He flipped us over so that he was on top, but i just flipped us back over straight away. We kept flipping each other over, fighting for dominance for a few minutes before i was on top again and i pinched Edward's arms down so he couldn't flip me over again.

I started grinding my hips against his, hard. We were both panting and groaning with the sensations the friction was giving us. When i lifted my arms off of Edward's, he slid one hand between us and started massaging my clit. I leaned back on to the palms of my hands to give Edward better access while i continued to grind against him. Edward sat up and put his hands on my hips and pulled me up too so that i was sitting on his lap with us mere inches apart. We wrapped our hands around each other as he thrusted up into me from beneath.

"Harder" I half screamed, half moaned as Edward hit my g spot. Edward started moving in and out of me quicker, more frantically. He pushed in hard and then pulled almost fully out so that it was just the tip of his cock that was still inside me before plunging back in. I felt the pressure built up in the pit of my stomach and i knew i wasn't going to last much longer. Just then, my blackberry rang.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ I thought to myself. I only had to listen to the ringtone to know who it was. Alice, because barbie girl by aqua was playing. _THAT MOTHER-FUCKING EVIL PIXIE!_ i knew she'd just call back until i picked up so i reached for my phone and flipped it open. _This better be good_ i thought to myself.

"WHAT!?" I screamed at Alice when i opened the phone. Edward took this as a sign of weakness, and flipped me over so that he was on top of me again.

"Someone's cranky" Alice said mockingly.

"what do you want, Alice?" I tried to say calmly. Edward hadn't stopped.. he was still pushing into me. Just as i finished saying Alice's name, Edward pulled out until it was just his head in me and then pushed into me hard and deep, hitting a spot he had never hit before. "EDWAAAARDD!" I moaned and practically screamed. I couldn't stop myself, it was involuntary. I quickly covered my mouth as soon as the moan escaped my lips and suddenly wished i hadn't answered the phone after all. Edward had a huge smirk on his face, probably pleased that he was the one that made me do that.. and that it was his name i was moaning. I wonder what his reaction would be if i moaned Mike's name. Ha.

"BELLA! Are you and Edward having sex?" Alice asked. I couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed, but that feeling suddenly disappeared as Edward thrust into me again.

"Err. Yes?" It sounded like a question and it took everything in me not to moan again. Edward was bringing me sensations id never felt before.

"Is it your first?" Alice asked. I didn't respond. "Is it?"

"YES!" I moaned. It was more of a moan towards what Edward was doing than it was an answer for Alice.

"What was that? I didn't hear you" Alice was just becomming annoying now.

"Yes, Alice! It's my first time!" I glanced at Edward, embarrassed.. He'd probably fucked 100 girls already. I didn't for Alice to reply, i had enough of her shit. "I gotta go" I quickly said and snapped the phone shut. I threw it to the pile of clothes not wanting to even be able to see the stupid little hunk of metal. Edward lent over me and gave me a sweet by passionate kiss before skimming his tongue along my lip, asking for permission to deepen it. I opened my mouth slightly and dragged his tongue in. Our tongues fought for dominance, just like we had earlier, neither one winner.. neither one loosing.

Edward pulled away and kissed down my jaw line until he reached my ear.

"Its my first, too" Was all he said before thrusting into me again and kissing me again. I felt the pressure built back up in my stomach and decided i wanted to be on top.... Again. It was almost funny how many times we'd flipped each other over, neither one of us settling for being beneath the other. I placed my hands on Edward chest and i grinded my hips against him again. Half because i didn't want him flipped me again, half because i was starting to get light-headed with all the pleasure he was bringing me. And plus, when i was on top, Edward slid into me deeper, thus bringing me even more pleasure than i would've thought possible.

Edward was so far in me i thought i could almost taste him in my throat. Edward grabbed my hips and lifted them up a bit so that he could thrust into me from beneath again. This was it, i couldn't take it anymore. I felt the pressure in my stomach built to a climax and then.. it all spilled over. It was all too much. I came on Edward, hard. My nails dug into his chest and scrapped down his chest as my back arched with all the pleasure. Beneath me i could feel Edward cum inside me, we both screamed each others name as our orgasms washed over us.

I fell to the side of Edward while i waited for the last bit of my orgasm to pass. I could see stars and for a moment i thought i'd faint but i realized, i cant. Edward and i lay there in silence, looking at each other with love. Neither one of us tried to move, we were just enjoying this moment that neither one of us wanted to end. We held hand and cuddled each other, just embracing each others presence for about an hour before we finally got up and got dressed. We didn't even talk because there simple wasn't any words to say, but it wasn't the least bit awkward.

**[A/N] WOW! longest chapter ive EVER written... over 3, 000 words. :)**

**hope you are all happy! and you better review.. it took me like 2 hours to write! and I'm doing it instead of me drama essay!!!! which is due tomorrow!!!**

**i gotta cook tea now... argh!!**

**Just so you all know.. this ISNT the end of the story. this is just a juicy lemon for ya'll!**

**if you don't review... mike and Bella Fuck!!! yeah.. i went there.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEWreviewREVIEW!**

**[A/N] **


	12. New Sucker In Town

**[A/N] Sorry for the late update... **

**i had three assignments due on the same day so i had a lot of work to do because i hadn't done them... i wonder why. Lol. I like writing for you guys TOO much. **

**Although i would like to have one quick rant.**

**I would appreciate if more of you would review, if i can spend two hours of my time, time that i should be doing homework or assignments, to write this for your entertainment.. was is 20 seconds of your time to tell me if you like it?**

**Honestly, its disrespectful in some ways. I honestly see what's so hard about putting something as simple as a smily face, you dont even have to be logged in or have a FF account.. my stories accept random reviews.**

**Ok. Im done. I hope you all would appreciate this a bit more though, i do give up a lot of my spare time to write this.**

**And for you AWESOME people who DO review... THANK YOU SO MUCH. I've never had a negative review and i really appreciate your positive comments. its the only reason I'm still writing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****pRiincesz**** She was my 50th reviewer, thus getting to be a new character. In this case, She will be called Melissa. **

**Id also like to give a shout out to ****emmadtf2**** Probably my favourite reviewers so far.**

**savanablue**** has also been quite supportive so thank you to you as well.**

**On with the chapter. :)**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 12 - New Sucker In Town.

Bella Pov.

Friday. Finally.

Edward and i had planned to go away for the weekend to get away from Alice's constant nagging about our 'sex session' on tuesday and wanted to know if we were a couple or not. Of course, we thought it would be funnier if we just left her hanging and not tell her that, yes, we had become a couple. We hadn't decided on where we wanted to go yet, and honestly.. i hadn't even told Edward that i could teleport.. and i don't think he'd figured that out yet. I had a few idea's though, I'd been wanting to go to New Zealand for a while now. i hadn't been there in year and was simply aching to back.

I wanted to see the way the snow fell on the mountains, like it had just been dumped on them but still managed to look magnificent. I want to go to the springs, to the waterfalls. I wanted to see the water drop down the cliff and the splash into a pond full on water covered in lily pad's and aquatic flowers, i missed how some of the water would get blown away from the steam by the wind creating a mist that showered over the wet, green plants that covered the outside of the pond. I missed walking down some of the suburban streets and seeing multiple shades of leaves scattered along the sidewalk before the wind picked them up.

I missed the house i adjusted to being a vampire in, the way the fire place used to let off a luminous orange glow when all the lights were turned off at night. I missed being able to go for a five minute run and be at the beach, sitting on a log and watching the waves as they crashed against the rocks on the waterfront. I missed seeing the beautiful sunset that always took my breath away when i saw it from that very beach. I missed sitting on the swing at the park down the road and just looking up at the stars in wonder and awe.

I was snapped out of my reverie by Edward calling my name. Apparently it was time to go to school, great. Edward and I had talked to administration about our subjects and were now in all of the same classes together. The fact that we were so emotionally and physically dependent on each other already was scary, how had this happened so quickly? We hadn't been away from each other for more than a few hours since i gave into my need for him and now when we were apart, i ached. It was both an emotional and physical pain and i simple didn't know what to do with myself.

If you'd told me three weeks ago that i was going to meet the most handsome 'vegetarian' vampire in existence AND fall in love with him within mere days, i would have laughed at you until i was blue in the face. That was just it, i loved him. It was then that i realized i truly did and that, that was probably the reason why none of it made sense. I didn't bother trying to figure out why i did, or what it meant.. i was just happy knowing i did. In a weird way, i had been waiting for love for most of my life and had begun giving up hope on ever finding it. So i was relieved to have finally found my prince, not that that made anything any easier.

"Brace yourself, Bella" Alice warned me as we pulled up into the school parking lot in her porsche. What? That statement made no sense, yet it had me on guard instantly. And then i saw her. Across the parking lot was a tall, thin brunette girl. Not only was she a girl, but a vampire at that. And not only was she a vampire, but she had a power.. Lust. She could make anyone she wanted fall in or out of love with who ever she chose. I had a bad feeling about this.

**[A/N] Mhm.. the plot thickens.**

**What do you all think will happen next?**

**the suspense.. lol. My bestest friend Hayley is over from NZ for a week visiting.. so it may take a bit longer than usual to update due to the fact that im going to be spending as much time as possible with her. Which, hopefully, will be a lot.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me.**

**Peace Out.**

**[A/N]**


	13. The Little Bitch

**[A/N] First off, i would like to say that some (or one person in particular) took my little 'rant' out of text.**

**i was simply saying it was a little disappointing to have about 150 people have me on story alert etc and only get the reviews i do.**

**I was NOT saying that writing this was a waste of my time, because i enjoy writing a lot and would probably continue to write even if i was getting one review per chapter (don't get any idea's)**

**I have a lot of stress in my life, and writing is my outlet.**

**And to the person that gave me my first negative comment, fuck you. Im not immature for being disappointed, its called being _human_.**

**Now that I've cleared that up, or at least i think i have, i shall get on with the chapter.**

**Hostile Bella Has Come To Say Hi, Everyone. :P**

**[A/N]**

Chapter 13 - The Little Bitch.

Bella Pov.

As soon as she spotted us, she started walking towards us, great. For a vampire.. she wasn't very pretty. Her brown hair was cut and all different levels which made it look jagged instead of sophisticated like she hoped, it cascaded down her back roughly and had no shine to it which just made it look dirty and unwashed. Her eyes were crimson red, which meant the bitch fed on humans, i swear if she ate one on my watch, she would not see the light of tomorrow.. she would be dead in a split second. Her tall, thin, frame only made all these features stick out and the clothes she wore probably made Alice want to hit her. Green pants and a tatty brown shirt. It looked downright repulsive.

If she was trying to look human, she was doing it.. and then some. Not only did she look human, she looked like a poor human with absolutely no fashion sense what so ever.. Even I wouldn't wear that.. or anything even close. I wonder if she can actually be pretty... she'd need A LOT of help by the looks of her though. Ha! if she was this ugly now.. imagine her as an actual Human. I started to giggle and everyone stared at me like i was an insane person running around with a litter of kittens and throwing them at people. The girl walked to us and then stopped a few feet away from us.

"The Cullens, Right?" She asked. She knew who we were.... good.

"Yeah" Emmett answered, he was always the one to answer.. probably because he looked the most intimidating.

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper And Edward, right?" Ha! so she leaves me out.

"And Bella" Edward corrected. Good boy, i thought to myself. His grip around my waist tightened and he pulled me closer and kiss my cheek. I grinned wickedly and turned my head and kissed him on the lips. I hadn't bothered looking in her head yet, so i decided now was a good a time as any. I tried, but she had a shield in place. I started laughing, out loud.. which just made everyone look at me weirdly again.. except for Edward and who ever this chick was. Edward obviously didn't look at me weirdly because he could read her thoughts now, so he knew what i was doing.. although he was probably confused as to why i was laughing. The girl didn't look at me weirdly, because she was glaring at me. It was probably more of a death glare, or what she thought was one anyway, but it only seemed to make me laugh even more.

"Thought you could keep me out, eh?" I asked, not exactly expecting an answer.

"Get the fuck out of my head, skank" She said to me in what she thought was a menacing voice, it only made me laugh even more. Now people that were walking past were looking at me weirdly as well.

"Don't call Bella a skank, bitch, or i will tear you apart" Emmett threw back at her. Over the past week, Em was really like a big brother to me. We even had cute nicknames, brother Bear and Little Bear. If i was human, i would be pissing myself i was laughing so hard and i couldn't even stop laughing, thanx to the funny 'glares' this stupid girl was shooting me.

_Fuck Edward is HOT! Im going to have to get rid of this Bella.. make this god MINE. She doesn't even deserve his, she just some fucking whore._

_i hope he leaves her sorry ass. And who the fuck does this oaf think he is, calling me a bitch. Ha! i should make him fall in love with Bella so that i can have Edward._

_Or maybe i should just make Edward fall in love with me, use my power to have him stop loving Bella and start loving me._

_Why would he even love her? Look at her. She's just some ugly piece of shit._

She thought. That was it, i was officially fed up with her shit, and she was on my last nerve.

"AH! YOU FUCKING COW!" She screamed at me when i pulled back my arm after punching her square in the face. Obviously with more force than even Em could punch her. Maybe now she'd get her shit together, but seriously.. what are the chances of that happening. What's the bet she'll try hit me in 3... 2... 1... She lunged at me. I dodged, and she almost fell over. Not very smart for a vampire, she really did not help the whole 'Vampire's are terrifying and they'll kill you without mercy' thing that the humans had going. Ha! a human could probably kill her. She must've been one ugly, clumsy, poor fashion sensed, stupid, weak Human.

"Come on honey, As much as I'd LOVE to fuck you right here just to shove it in this whore's face, we do have class.. and i don't particularly want to be late on the account of this pathetic excuse for a vampire." I told Edward before walking towards class with the gang following, laughing their heads off.

**[A/N] Nasty Bella, ouch. lol.**

**Do you guys like this side of Bella.. or is she supposed to be all innocent and sweet and helpless?**

**Review if you liked it.**

**And review if you hated it**

**I would like to know.**

**What happens next... mysterious. haha.**

**theme park tommorrow! woo! **

**and just to let ya'll know... the flavour 'apriocot mango peach' yoghurt is really yum. :P and you should definitely review if you agree... haha**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**[A/N]**


	14. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this storyline, My new character.. Melissa and more Elmo belongings i care to admit for a 15 year old teenage girl.**

**Just so everyone knows... Im updating now after reading a very enthusiastic review consisting of basically nothing but the words update. I feel the need to do exactly that just to make that person happy and entertained :)**

**I even stopped my reading to do so :)**

**I would also like to inform you that my ear just blocked itself and is is becoming increasingly uncomfortable!!! Now that I've got that off my chest.. on with the story !! :P**

**How about i treat you to some of Edward's glorious mind.. :) yummy.**

**I just need to get a glass of coke first...**

** Swweeeeettt! Im all set!! LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

Chapter 14 - Getting Closer.

Edward's Pov.

After digging in the girls mind i found that; her name was Melissa, she was 18 when she was turned, though she barely looked 16, by someone named James. She grew up in spain and moved to japan shortly after she was born. That was about it, i stopped digging around when i realized it was all generally quite boring and turned my attention to the exquisite creature that had been holding my undivided attention constantly for the last few days.

We were sitting in biology now and i still couldn't stop laughing, so low that only Bella would be able to hear.. much to quiet for any humans to heard, about Bella punching Melissa square in the nose. the look on her face was so horrified and irritating that it was simply comical. When you reply the whole conversation, she really was quite a pathetic excuse for a vampire. A waste, at that.

Looking over at the goddess seated beside me, i couldn't help but feel proud of her. Not only had she punches someone, a skank at that, but she had stood up for herself.. and my family as well. Over the past four days we really had grown extremely close. We had talked about our pasts, about where we had grown up and what we liked to do when we were humans and what had carried over with us when we changed. Then we talked about what we had done when we were vampires and where we had ventured to, to entertain ourselves.

Id discovered that we'd been in the same place a few times on multiple occasions. We were both in Egypt ten years ago in November, both in Cairo too. We were both in Rome twenty seven years ago in April, and we were both in spain in october last year, shopping. Of course i was only shopping because i was practically being dragged by Alice, but still. How had we never run into each other before? Id figured out that we both loved the Roman architecture and loved swimming in the ocean, we both find it cleansing.

The last few days, we shared our most guarded secrets, revealed everything no one else had seen, even though Bella wouldn't even have to ask.. she could literally MAKE me say it yet she still chose to ask which i was thankful for. Bella and I were practically inseparable now. The only times we were away from each other were when we hunted or when Alice took Bella out shopping or something. We had changed our school timetables so that we were in all of the same classes, we showered at the same time and we tried hunting together as often as possible but ended up going at different times due to Alice's need to shop.

Once biology was finally finished, and then all the classes that followed, we finally walked into the cafeteria to 'eat lunch'. Everyone else was already sitting at the table, that we had become the regular occupants of, laughing and talking carelessly. It was nice to see everyone chatting so easily, i hadn't seen everyone so happy in a long time. I couldn't help but think that my loneliness was probably the main reason why everyone was quite completely happy which is why seeing everybody the way they were made me want to run around the table and hug everyone.

Bella and I took out normal sports on the window ledge and joined in the conversation easily. After a few minutes they started talking about which video game was better; Halo 3 or Call Of Duty 4 so i tuned out and started having the usual silent conversation with Bella.

_Outside? _

**_Yes! I had it when they start argueing over video games, its so pathetic. _**

**_Plus! Mario Kart TOTALLY owns both of their asses. Hands Down. _**

I chuckled and grabbed Bella's hand to take her outside. Everyone watched us walking away for a brief moment before realizing that we were going inside and settled back into the familiar argument. Once we got outside i sat down and pulled my legs up a bit, not to my chest.. just enough so that i could lean forward and lean on them if i wanted to, but Bella had other Idea's.

**[A/N] :)**

**Ok.. i know! not very exciting in the LEAST. But it was a little filler. If i didn't say any of that, you'd all wonder how their relationship had gotten so intimate without anything happening etcetera.**

**I know this chapter is on the short-er side... but ill make it up to ya'll.. promise. Hopefully you all will review enough to inspire me to write a longer chapter, like 2, 000 words or something instead of in the low 1, 000's**

**Next chapter will DEFINATELY be WAY better. :D:D:D:D**

**If ya'll review my crap-filler-chapter.. ill lemon it up next chapter ??? :P**

**Thats my bargaining chip. **

**REVIEWS = LEMON NEXT UPDATE**

**And just wanted to thank you all for reviewing as much as you have so far.. Over 200 review to me is WOW! Want to see if you can get my over 300 ?? (not in this particular chapter.. but soon/soonish??)**

***thumbs up!***

**Peace Out.**

**[A/N]**


	15. Stalker Bloodsucker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, melissa and an 80 gig ipod with over 3, 000 songs... including elmo's world from sesame street. LOL! :P**

**16 reviews.. as of at the moment.**

**and that was probably the crapest chapter i've written.. for this story at least.**

**So now i know how to get reviews.. bribe with lemons. :P lol**

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed. i had a dance party in my head, i was so giddy. lol.**

**F.Y.I Currently listening to: ****Snoop Dogg & Justin Timberlake - signs.**

**hehe.**

**Because i love you all so much. I'll write the lemon. You better enjoy it.. and review :)**

**Haha. Lol. Was looking at sex quotes.. thought this one was funny: Keep in mine, my humor is probably severely damaged.**

My reaction to porn films is as follows:

After the first ten minutes, I want to go home and screw.

After the first 20 minutes, I never want to screw again as long as I live.

~Erica Jong, _Playboy Magazine_, September 1975

**What's the bet, the first one confuses the shit out of you. If you get it.. Tell me in a review.. i wanna see who's clever enough to get the joke. :P Ha! Oh, And this one:**

When a man talks dirty to a woman, it's sexual harassment.

When a woman talks dirty to a man, it's $3.95 a minute.

~Author Unknown

Chapter 15 - Stalker Bloodsucker.

**Edward's Pov.**

Bella crawled on to my lap and slid forward until her hips crashed into mine. Bella slid her hands up my chest, on top of my shirt, and then slid them around the back on my neck and pulled my face to hers. The kiss was sweet but urgent and longing all the same. Bella and I hadn't had sex since our first time in the meadow, though we had been going to the meadow every night where we would just lay there, in each others arms, and talk for hours on end. Sometimes we would just sit there in complete comfortable silent and stare at each other, loosing ourselves in each others eyes.

**_Come on, Honey. Lets go to our meadow, Im horny. _** Bella spoke in my mind. It was the encouragement i needed.

_With pleasure._ I thought. Bella got off of my lap and i took her hand on mine before walking to the parking lot at human speed. Which was torturously slow. Once we hit the tree's at the car park, we didn't bother getting in the volvo, we ran faster than ever before to out meadow.

As soon as we hit the border of the meadow, we were shedding clothing like the world depended on it. I pushed Bella up against a tree and crushed my lips into her. The familiar fire that burnt within me roared to life the moment our lips touched. I still had my pants on but Bella was only in a bright red bra and panty set which made my cock spring to life immediately. Bella ran her nails down my chest, leaving a tingly feeling where her nails her ran across my chest, and continued going south until she reached my jeans. Bella cupped my cock through my jeans, causing my hips to buck into her hand involuntarily.

_Im going to suck out all the love they have. _

_So much so that they hate each other. _

_And i don't care If he doesn't like me! i'll make him!_

_That fucking skank will be beyond miserable! _

_I'll drive her out of town too. I don't need to stare at her ugly face!_

_I just might even kill her if she pissed me off enough!!_

The thoughts entered my head like a siren call, loud and as clear as a whistle. I stopped touching Bella, assumed a protective stance over Bella and let out a loud growl in the direction the thoughts were coming from. I didn't need to see her to know it was Melissa's thoughts that i had heard. How dare she try sabotage my relationship with Bella.

**_Whats wrong, Edward?_** bella asked me through thought.

_Melissa._ It's all that needed to be said.

**Bella's Pov.**

We were in our Meadow. Edward bucked into my hand when i cupped him through his pants, and then all of a sudden he was stuff. He was in a protective stance within the second and then growled in the woods.

**_What's wrong, Edward?_** I asked in his head. If someone was coming, they'd probably hear me if i spoke out loud.

_Melissa._ That all he needed to say. I scanned her thoughts only to figure out she was trying to break me and Edward up. That conniving little bitch! I threw up a shield around Edward and I instinctively. No way was she getting within 3m of us.

**_Its on, Edward. I have a shield around us. She won't be able to come within 3m of us even if we let her_**. I told Edward in hopes of calming him down a bit. I wanted sexy Edward back.

_Baby? Can i ask you something?_ Edward asked me. What a stupid question.

_**Of course. Shoot. **_

_Since she is so intent on breaking us up, can we show her just how unlikely it is that, that'll ever happen?_ Edward asked. Huh?

**_What do you mean?_** I asked, confused.

_Well, let me put it this way. Do you mind if someone watches?_ He asked. OH!!!

**_Sweet! I get to put her in her place! And its kinky too, me likey._** I had a stupid grin plastered on my face. This was a brilliant idea. Kinky and guaranteed to piss her off. Melissa came into view and i made her body freeze where she could see. I'd like to see her fuck with Edward and I after this, i thought to myself. A confused and highly frustrated look was on her face, but it only made this even more hilarious. No one tries to steal MY boyfriend, Game On.

**[A/N] Too Far???**

**Your going to have to tell me before i write the next chapter... there is still time to change it.**

**I wrote my plot line today :) up until now i was just making it up as i go.. but now theres a story line. And if everything goes to plan.. there should be about 40 - 50 chapters. **

**46 according to the plot line.. but some chapters might be longer.. and other might be smaller. **

**Weather the next chapter is kinky or not... there WILL be a lemon. It was supposed to be this chapter (SORRY) but i wanted to see what you guys thought before i plunge into the deep end!**

**I don't want to horrify you all. **

**So review and tell me what you think!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Peace.**

**[A/N]**


	16. The Sweetest Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Melissa and the cutest Pon And Zi badge ever!**

**If you Don't know Pon and Zi... GOOGLE IMAGE THEM! NOW!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! i have a cold :( *sneezes***

**_WARNING: THE CHAPTER IS A LEMON! IF YOU DONT LIKE READING LEMONS... DONT READ THIS CHAPTER. YOU WILL NOT MISS ANYTHING THE IS SIGNIFICANT TO THE PLOTLINE BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CLEAR IT ALL UP!!!!_**

**Chapter 16 already... hasn't taken very long :) Im going to try write 2 or more chapters today so i can update in a day instead of 2 :)**

**Just as a cool idea, im going to write playlists of cool songs at the end of every chapter :D just like 5 songs or something .. and you can download them! cos they'll be cool!!**

**Q: Are you guys wanting this to be like.. 30 chapters and then have a sequal.. or longer and no sequal ????**

**Oh.. i plan on trying to finish this story somewhere around the end of school holidays. so within the next two weeks or a bit more.**

**AND! the quicker you guys review... the quicker i update.**

**OK! Since no one objected with Melissa watching... ON WITH THE CHAPTER...**

***sneezes***

Chapter 16 - The Sweetest Torture.

**Bella's Pov.**

**_Edward! Touch me, please?_** I asked Edward who was still standing rigidly in front of me, even though id already frozen Melissa in her place. Edward didn't move, so i decided to take things into my own hands. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around Edward's torso and pulled him to me. I kissed the side of his neck and then a little bit lower, then a little bit lower, then i kissed his shoulder blade and i saw him visibly relax. Edward turned around and looked me in the eyes, he looked relived somehow and had nothing but love in his eyes.

I grazed my nails around his torso as i brought my hands around to his chest from his back. This was taking to long to long to get Edward to relax enough so i did the one thing i knew that would make him forget Melissa was there. I raked my nails down his body until i got to his jeans belt. I made quick work of his buttons and zipper and quickly slid my hands into his pants and wound my hands around his cock. Edward hissed at the sudden contact and placed his hands either side of my head to brace himself. It was all the encouragement i needed.

I leaned forward and captured Edward's lips while i started to slowly slide my hands up and down his shaft.

**Edward's Pov.**

Bella. God, would i ever have words to describe how amazing she was.

I hissed when i felt her small, warm hands wrap around my cock. I knew without a doubt that if she did this, i wasn't going to last long. I placed a hand either side of Bella's beautiful face to brace myself, she always had the ability to make me feel like i was going to faint, which was extraordinarily weird for a vampire. We can stand in the same position, like a statue, for days on end and not get tired.. so for someone to make you feel like your going to faint really was significant.

Bella leaned forward and crushed her lips to mine and started pumping my now-throbbing cock. Her hands was so warm, so soft, i knew this would be over within minutes. Bella broke the kiss, and then slid down my body onto her knee's. I growled when Bella licked the tip of my cock when she was still pumping me. Bella swirled her tongue around my tip and then, in one swift motion, slid her hot, wet mouth onto my now-so-hard-that-it-was-painful erection. Her mouth was like a wet inferno, it was pure heaven.

I couldn't help the moans that escaped my lips, and they only seemed to spur Bella on. I reached to put my hands in Bella's hair, but she stopped me.. using her powers to restrain my hands. My hands craved to run through her luscious thick, silky chocolate curls. I kept groaning when i couldn't move my hands to Bella's hair. It was all i could think about. It was the sweetest torture.

"Oh, FUCK!" I half yelled, half moaned when Bella grazed her teeth over my cock.I felt the familiar pressure in the bottom of my stomach and i knew i wouldn't last much longer. Bella hummed against my cock, sending vibrations the entire way up my length and up my body. Bella was amazing, all the different and new sensations she was making were pushing me over the edge quickly. She started a small rhythm; swirl tongue around my knob, slide her mouth down my legth, graze teeth along my cock on the way up then repeat.

"BELLLLLAAAAA!" I screamed when i exploded into Bella's mouth when my cock hit the back of her throat.

**Bella's Pov.**

I swallowed all of Edward's cum after he exploded in my mouth and then moved back up in between his arms. By now, i was practically dripping wet. The pool of warmth between my legs was getting to be too much and i knew i would have to take care of it soon before it became torture.

"Oh, Bella! Your amazing!!" Edward said before kissing me. I knew he could taste himself on my lips.. and let me tell you.. it was a major turn on!

"mmmmm" I mumbled against Edward's lips.

"Hm. Now i get to take care of you" Edward said as he pulled away.

"Nope. Today was about you!" I smirked before dragging my tongue along my upper lip.

"Well if its about me, can i fuck you senseless then? please?" Edward asked before attacking my lips. I guess he was too impatient to wait for the definite 'YES!'.

Edward and I went tumbling to the ground, making a total mess of our meadow in the process of our horny rampage. When we finally stopped rolling around, Edward was on top of me, with a rock hard erection, and i was beneath him, as wet as hell. Within minutes our clothes were on the floor, some ripped.. some not, and our lips were frantically crashing together.

"Edward! Please!" I begged Edward when i came up for air, not that i needed it but it was uncomfortable without it.

"Please what?" Edward asked.

"FUCK. ME. NOW!" I commanded. I was sick of waiting and his teasing. Edward moaned and then grabbed his length and positioned it at my entrance. I bucked my hips up, pushing the tip of Edward's cock inside me, causing us both to groan at the friction it caused before Edward fully pushed himself inside me. Edward pulled out, almost fully, before pushing back in again. He kissed my stomach, then in between my ribs, then in between my breasts. I arched my back at Edward's touch, it was sending the sweetest of sensations coursing through out my body.

Edward cupped my right breast and started kneading it while he took my left nipple into his mouth and started nipped and pulling at it. After it pebbled into his mouth, he swapped. Giving the same amount of attention to the other one, nipping and pulling at it then when he pulled away, he blew a breath across the wet skin, causing me to moan.

Edward reached in between us and pinched my bundle of nerves before using his thumbs to rub my clit in circles, causing me to buck into him again. We were meeting each other half way with every thrust now while moaning incoherent words and sentences every few minutes. I don't think id be able to form a word if my life depended on it.

"Cum with me, bella" Edward moaned in my ear before sucking me earlobe into his mouth and playfully biting it.

"EDWARD!" I called out when i finally fell over the edge, digging my nails in Edward's lower back. My orgasm triggered Edward's and he screamed my name while we both waited for our orgasms to subside. Edward rolled off me a few minutes later and we lay next to each other, panting.

"Wow" I simply stated. There really were no other words to describe what what'd just happened.

"That was the best sex, ever!" Edward said enthusiastically before pulling me on to his chest. I giggled a bit and relaxed into him.

"God. I Love You." Edward said. If it was anyone else saying it, i would've run away.. or killed the... whichever was easiest. But no, not Edward.

"I love you, too." I said truthfully.

And then i remembered.

**_Oh, yeah. Melissa. Ha!_** I said in Edward's head so Melissa couldn't hear us.

_Mmmm. I don't want to get up just yet_. Edward Whined.

[**A/N] GOD ITS HARD TO WRITE WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE CRAP! Though i might share that with you all.**

**Meliss'as Pov next. eeeeee :)**

**Not of the sex scene btw.. but still, Melissa's Pov. Excited???**

**i know... the sex bit wasn't very good. BUT i didn't want to write it too long... because then it'll end up being like 55 chapters instead of just under 50. I dont want to make this drag out too long.**

**Warning you all... there are A LOT of lemons coming up. Well..... three. BUT STILL!**

**REVIEW!!! THE SOONER YOU REVIEW THE SOONER I CAN UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH!! Here's a clue to the next series of chapters.... You might hate me for it, but.... Carlisle isn't going to be the really sweet daddy anymore.. for ONE chapter.**

**TELL ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY THAT.. like if you know whats gonna happen with carlisle. COOKIE FOR WHOEVER GETS IT FIRST. (well i'll tell people in the next chapter who got it.. and pretend to give you a cookie :P)**

**Playlist : **

**The Veronicas - Untouched.**

**Jessica Mauboy - Burn.**

**Kids Of 88 - My House.**

**Saving Abel - Addicted.**

**Theory Of A Deadman - Bad Girlfriend.**


	17. Scheming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, Own this storyline, Melissa, and a IMac Computer :)**

**SO! MELISSA'S POV THIS CHAPTER!**

**_WARNING: SCHEMING IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EVIL, CONNIVING, SKANKY BITCHES... DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! HOWEVER, IF YOU DO, YOU'LL MISS SOME OF THE PLOTLINE! SO I SUGGEST YOU READ ON!_**

**:P**

***Sneezes***

** -_-**

**Ok.. i need lunch and some vicks before i can write this...**

**Yumm... banana, pasty,cream and cinnamon. lol.**

**warning: im pretty sure this chapter SUCKS.. so be prepared.**

**Im gonna shut up now... Here the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 17 - Scheming.

Melissa's Pov.

THAT STUPID, UGLY, SKANKY, TWO FACED FUCKING WHORE!

How DARE she force me to watch them fuck!

I went to try suck out the love from them but it wouldn't let me!! ARGH!!!!!! what is her ability? taking down and putting up shields? I was going to get this skank back! she has to let her shield down some time.. and when she does... her relationship is FUCKED! and Edward is MINE!

"BELLLAAAA!" Edward screamed when he exploded into Bella. Next time it wont be HER name he's calling out. I tried as hard as i could but i just could move! I decided just to death glare her in hopes she saw my face and it scared the shit out of her.. and then lets her shield down in the process.

Edward stayed onto of that heap of shit for a few seconds before rolling off of her. Let me tell you... he was FIIIIIIIINE. Fuck he's hot! His legs are perfectly sculpted.. he has the sexiest six pack know to man.. and his face, oh my god.. there was nothing more perfect ever made. There was not one millimeter of his body that was flawed. God, even when his cock wasn't hard, it was STILL huge! I just itched to touch it.. to run my lips and tongue up and down it, to make him moan and scream my name because of what i do to him.

I a pool of liquid started forming in my panties just from thinking about it. STOP IT! HE'S WITH THAT SKANK! i yelled at myself. I have to get rid of her first... but how? I can't do anything if she just keeps putting up shields!

Suddenly bella and edward got up and walked away... a few seconds later.. i could move.

THANK FUCK!

I ran home and started scheming. Tomorrow everything would start and that bitch won't know what hit her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

School. Great.

I still hadn't come up with a plan, and now i had to face them and have flash backs of their little fuck session. God.. what type of freak do you have to be to force someone to watch you fuck someone.. honestly?

I walked into the parking lot, after getting out of my stupid ford, and walked across to see if i could avoid them this morning.

No suck luck.

Edward's hand was draped across Bella's shoulders and of course he still had a shield around him. But wait... Bella didn't!!!!!!

A plan started forming in my mind.. i can't get Edward to do anything like kiss me or make them break them up... but i could get Bella to do something!

YES! I had it! I'll make Bella fuck every guy in the Cullen family.. including their dad!!!

A huge grin spread across my face as i thought of my plan. Bella would fuck everyone... Edward would find out... Edward would dump her.. Bella would let down the shield she has around him... Edward comes to me.. we fuck!!!! PERFECT!!!

and then all i have to do was to get Bella out of town some how. Maybe id just kick her ass.. show her who's boss and leave her wishing she could cry.

**[A/N]**

**I KNOW!! SMALL CHAPTER!! BUT I HATE WRITING MELISSA! Im pretty sure this might be the only melissa pov... maybe little snipits here and there but this is going to be the only major one.**

**Cos i have to make her a MAJOR BITCH!**

**and i couldn't really think of much else to write.**

**Ok!! so you know what's going to happen know.. BUT KEEP IN MINE... BELLA AND EDWARD DON'T!**

**THEY ARE NONE THE WISER.**

**Carlisle and Bella.. ayyyyy.. HAHA!**

**THINGS ARE GOING TO GET SPICY!**

**REVIEW and tell me if its too much... cos there's still time to change it :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Peace.**

Playlist:

Jessica Mauboy - up/down

Cobra Starship - Good Girls Go Bad

Cobra Starship - Kiss My Sass

The Gossip - Heavy Cross

Jaime Foxx. Ft. T-Pain - Blame It


	18. Halloween Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Melissa and almost $6 in coins. **

**This is where the story starts getting dirty, any innocent bystanders should stop reading immediately. **

**WARNING: MA 15+, READER MUST BE 15 YEARS OR OLDER OR HAVE A PARENT/GUARDIAN PRESENT WHILE READING THIS CHAPTERS CONTENT. HEHE. Just fucking with you, i don't care how old you are.. I, myself, am only 15.**

**Sorry i took so long to update... im still sick.. and ive been looking after my sister, who's 8 and is bored the minute she stops doing something. :/**

**Get me to 285 reviews??? Maybe 290 if you love me enough...??? *wiggles eyebrows* You know you want to... :P**

**Hehe... First up to bat... Emmett... They don' fuck in this chapter... thats the next one!! BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE LEMON NEXT CHAPTER! OTHERWISE I'LL HAVE EDWARD INTERVENE!**

**Link to Bella's Costume is on my profile! CHECK IT OUT! ITS HOT!**

Chapter 18 - Halloween Party.

**Bella's Pov.**

Time passed rather smoothly, and it usually went by rather uneventful. Edward and I had worked ourselves into a good schedule that was something along the lines of; sex, school, sex, hunt, hand out with family, do something non-sex related, repeat. It was now October 31, Halloween, which in turn made that Alice was having a huge, extravagant, party that a lot of people were sure to attend. As per our visions, Alice and i had become the best of friends and i was with her every minute of the day that i wasn't with Edward, so naturally she new what she had to do to get me to do what she wanted.

Obviously, i had not opted for this party.. but as Alice usually does.. she sucked me into it with her puppy dogs eyes and told me she'd already seen me coming, so i just didn't bother fighting. What good what it do? She always got what she wanted, one way or another, anyway so i knew it was just best to go along with it. So now i was stuck going to a party i didn't particularly want to attend, but at least Edward had got sucked into it too.

"Hurry up, Bella!" Alice called out to me, it was time to play 'Bella Barbie'.. AGAIN. You'd think that being a vampire and all.. that you wouldn't use make-up, but apparently its part of 'playing the part' and of course in Alice's eyes, make-up solves everything.. well everything shopping doesn't anyway.

"Yeah, shut up! Im coming!" I called before running down the stairs to an impatient little pixie.

"Come on! We have to get you into a cool costume" Alice said enthusiastically.

"And what costume would that be, exactly?" I asked.

"A sexy vampire of course. What else?" Alice said, laughing. I had to hand it to her... it was a great costume.

"Here's your costume!" Alice said.

"OH MY GOD, ALICE! THATS FUCKING HOT!" I jumped up and down with excitement. The costume Alice picked out was fucking fantastic. It was a red corset made of silk with lines of black where the wire was. There was a piece of red ribbon at the front that joined the corset together and kris-crossed down the middle. At the top of the corset, it was shaped like the curves of bat wings around my breasts and had a small bow in the middle where the ribbon ended. The corset was attached to a small, silk, skirt that had bits of black netting attached on the sides. The outfit had fishnet stocking that came mid-thigh, i had black, silk, glovs that came up just above my elbow and had small bats at the top. And to top it all off, i had a thin, medium sized top hat to go in my head. It was all-round perfect, Edward was going to have a heart attack... or at least he would if he could.

"Oh! And don't forget these!!" Alice quickly ran off to her closet and came back with a pair of black and pink fuck-me heels that were absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, Alice! I'm going to have to buy you a present for this!" I said to Alice as i snatched the shoes and ran off to get dressed.

**Emmett's Pov**

Rose and i were in the living room, talking, when Bella walked in. She was wearing these fuck-me heels, fish net stocking, a silk red corset with kris-crossed ribbon going down the middle, a silk mini skirt with black netting on the side, elbow high gloves with little bats at the top of them and the cutest little top hat on her head. The top hat was the only thing cute about Bella, Everything else was FUCKING SEXY.

How the hell did Edward get her? She was the hottest, most lethal vampire walking this earth.. and Edward got her! Lucky son of a bitch!

Her legs looked miles long in the fish net stockings, and i could help but think about them wrapping around my waist as i slammed into her against a wall, which surely wouldn't be a wall by the time i was done with it. Her tits were so luscious, so full.. i just wanted to rip her clothes off a suck on them, like i've wanted to since the moment i layed eyes on her that day in the cafeteria at school. God, I'm lucky I'm used to blocking Edward's mind-reading ability.

"Argh" I groaned, causing Rosie to look at me weirdly. I needed to stop thinking about Bella and start thinking about something repulsive so my raging hard-on goes down before someone notices!

**Bella's Pov.**

I walked past Emmett and Rose talking in the living room and smiled when i heard Emmett's thoughts.

_How the hell did Edward get her?_

_She was the hottest, most lethal vampire walking this earth.. and Edward got her!  
_

_ Lucky son of a bitch!_

So, Edward's isn't the only one who wants me. I sat down at the dining room table and continued listening to Emmett's thought, this could be interesting.

_... them wrapping around my waist as i slammed into her against a wall, which surely wouldn't be a wall by the time i was done with it._

_ Her tits were so luscious, so full.. i just wanted to rip her clothes off a suck on them, like i've wanted to since the moment i layed eyes on her that day in the cafeteria at school._

_ God, I'm lucky I'm used to blocking Edward's mind-reading ability._

Hmm. Interesting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Apparently Alice's party was the place to be on Halloween. Almost everyone from school was here, as expected.

I was standing up against a wall when i saw Emmett heading towards me. His thoughts were on the same lines as the were this afternoon in the living room, so thank god Edward wasn't in the room.. I get the feeling he wouldn't be so happy if he heard what his 'brother' was thinking towards his girlfriend.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said so quitely that only i would hear him, not even the other vampire's would be able to hear him. "You look fucking hot as hell tonight" Em put his hand on the side of my face and looked me deep in the eyes. His eyes had so much lust in them, it wasn't even funny.

All of a sudden, i was REALLY horny and i wanted Emmett to take me. Right here. Right now.

**[A/N] Ohhhhhh. What happens?**

**Does Emmett take her right there? Only i know.**

**So... Emmett's had sexual feelings for Bella all along.... ohhhh.**

**Ok. REVIEW AND YOU GET A LEMON NEXT CHAPTER... unless anyone has any objections? :P**

**Im thinking i might make this only like 25 chapters and then have a sequal. Or should i just make this really long?????????**

**Please let me know which one you'd rather????!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace.**

**[A/N]**

**Playlist:**

**Petey Pabloe: Show Me The Money.**

**Pink: Bad Influence.**

**N.E.R.D: Everyone Nose (Remix) **

**Missy Elliott Feat. Jay - Z: Ching-A-Ling.**

**Marilyn Manson: Disposable Teens.**


	19. Too Far

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Melissa and a furball, a.k.a small fluffy dog, that i need to wash!**

**Ok. So! Most of you, well.. the majority, think that Bella + Emmett is wrong.. even though it would just be a lust induced spell or whatever.**

**Whats interesting is that almost all of you are ok with Jasper And Bella. Interesting, huh?**

**I find that a bit odd. Especially since some of you talk about how its incest.. but then suggest Jasper and Bella instead. Q. Whats the difference? Honestly?**

**Oh! And to the person who wants this story to be Bella/Jasper for the rest of the story.. If you want it to be Bella + Jasper.. why did clink on a story that said Bella + Edward???? (Don't take it offensively, I'm genuinely curious)**

**Did any of you look up Pon And Zi????? They are the cutest things ever!!**

**Lol. I should just put the randomest songs ever on the playlist.. but it would probably be quite fucked up and creepy if i did. You wouldn't believe some of the odd songs i have on my Ipod.**

**AHHH! Ive just read the first 4 'The Vampire Diaries' Books.. and theyre all told in 3rd person!! and now i have to get used to reading/writing in 1st person again!**

**Anyway.. Yeah.. The chapter. So.. its still the Halloween party.. just so everyone knows. So still October 31st.**

Chapter 19 - Too Far.

Bella's Pov.

Emmett's breath was blowing in my face now, he was so close. It seemed as though the room behind us blurred, and the only thing in definition was Emmett, well.. Emmett's lips specifically. His breath tasted like and odd mix of mint with something else that i couldn't quite put my finger on.. probably just animal blood.

I lifted my gaze from Emmett's lips to his eyes. It almost frightened me to see how much lust was in his eyes, if i were him.. would i see the same thing in my eyes? I looked around the room at the swarm of people in the living room, dancing to the loud music Alice had put on, all of them in Costumes. Some were good.. some were horrible, they were everything from people rolled up in toilet paper to look like mummies to people in wolf costumes, trying to be werewolves. I don't know why i found it odd, but nobody seemed to notice that we were in the corner. I don't think any of the Cullens even noticed, which was even more odd.

My eyes drifted around the room again until they were met with Emmett's again. His expression had changed slightly, but only to one of slight impatience. As soon as we were looking into each others eyes, Emmett lowered his mouth to mine, and gently pushed his lips up against mine. The kiss was calm, slow, sweet. This kiss didn't feel anything like kissing Edward. Whenever i kiss Edward, a fire starts in my stomach and suddenly everything in the world disappears and all thats left is Edward and I, and that's all i care about. This was different.

Kissing Emmett was almost the total oppisite. Instead of me forgetting the world around us and not caring about it.. it seemed as if the world suddenly came to focus and that Emmett was the only thing i _couldn't_ see. And it seemed like kissing Emmett was all i cared about, but not in the same way as i did when i kissed Edward. What if Edward walks in and sees this? What will he think? Will he leave me? What will happen if Rose or anyone else walks in and see's Emmett and I kissing? Surely the family will throw me out and possibly try to kill me for disrupting their family.

This has to stop. Now. I can't risk everything i care about just to kiss someone i don't love, just out of pure lust. What's wrong with me?

With the slightest of effort, i placed my hands on Emmett's chest. I think he took it as a sign that i was liking it or something because he leaned into the kiss furthur, but i couldn't do this anymore, it was almost sickening knowing that i was kissing the brother of the love of my existence. How could i do this to Edward? What's he done to deserve this? I pushed on Emmett's chest, not enough to hurt him or stun him, but enough to push him away so that i could walk away quickly if i needed to. Em looked at me with a confused look in his face, but i just shook my head, no.

"We can't, Em. Im sorry" I said to Emmett before i walked around him and went into the other room to get some alcohol. Alcohol didn't really do anything to vampires, but it was the only thing that didn't smell and taste totally repulsive, and i needed to drink something, and i didn't really feel like going out and hunting. After getting a drink, i started looking around for Edward and the other. I hadn't seen any of them all night and that was really odd, especially since Alice was usually jumping all over the place talking to everyone in sight and dragging me around everywhere.

"Hey sexy" Mike Newton said as i was walking, and the slap my ass and squeezed it. Oh, he was going to be sorry now. I turned around and looked at the pathetic excuse for a boy.

"Woah, honey. Settle down" He said. How dare he? I was practically seething now and i was sure i was giving him a death glare.

"Dont. Call. Me. Honey." I growled at him. "And Dont tell me to settle. down."

"Fine. Wanna dance? Shake that sexy ass?" He asked. Was he seriously that stupid?

"No. I would rather chew my arm off." I replied before punching him in the balls. "And stop talking to me. Creep." i said before walking away. Mike was bent over himself now and practically crying while he cupped himself. _I can do much worse than that_, i thought to myself. I could rip his balls clean off and it was take as much effort as breathing. I walked through the crowd and i still couldn't find any other vampires and it was frustrating me. Maybe they're outside, i thought. I couldn't be bothered using my powers to find anyone, their were way to many people here and it would just be confusing.

I walked out into the backyard and a growl ripped through my chest. Loud and clear.

"Melissa" I snarled at her.

**[A/N] Mhm. Melissa. Is she by herself... or with Edward? Who knows???**

**What do you all think? Idea's?**

**If there's any specifiv Lemons you wants... tell me. And i'll try my best to work them in**

**Leave a review with the lemon you want and with who. e.g E/B, B/J, B/EM, E/M, M/J etc.**

**This is the time to do it.. because after the next few chapters.. there might not be time for a while.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. IT BASICLY HAS TO BE DONE BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO LEAVE A REVIEW IF THERES A LEMON IN PARTICULAR YOU WANT!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**EPP! im over 300 now!!!!!!! im so proud of you guys!! thankyou to every one who has reviewed!!! muchly appreciated.**

**You know what sucks??... my phone is fucking up at the moment! my $500 phone!!! which isnt even a year old!!!**

**Anyway... tell me what you think.. and what you want.**

**[A/N]**

**Playlist:**

**Justin Timberlake Feat. 50 Cent.: Ayo Technology.**

**Panic At The Disco: New Perspective**

**Panic At The Disco: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off.**

**Papa Roach: Hollywood Whore.**

**Nelly: Here Comes The Boom**


	20. Pathetic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Melissa and a brand new MacBook.**

**EEEEEEEEP!!!**

**I just bought a MacBook!!!!! Fucking expensive... $1500!! and i dont even have a job... !! (bear in mind.. im only 15. Im not some bum)**

**YAY! So im writing on my mac from now on, cos im cool like that.**

**fucking fanfiction.... i had like 700 words and it deleted em all and logged me out when i hit the save button'!!!!!**

**anyway... im sorry i took so long to update.**

**i was busy weekend just gone. so yeah.**

**Just so you all know... the story 'protected' by 'flplmtree95' is a good read.**

**im skilled. im laying on my back writing this.. haha.**

**anyway.. i should stop talking crap... on with the chapter. **

Chapter 20 - Pathetic.

Bella's Pov.

Melissa was standing in the back yard, with Edward.

She was stalking towards him, slowly, with nothing but lust in her eyes. But by the look of Edward's, he had anything but.

"Please? Just one kiss? Bella won't know. She'll never find out." Melissa said, trying to sound convincing. Obviously they hadn't realised i was here yet, probably because i always had shields on so it wouldn't alert Edward's mind that i was here and he was obviously engaged in a conversation at the moment, if that's what you could call it. I turned on my invisablity shield so that no one could see me, this ought to be interesting... so why not watch the show?

I walked over to where the two were standing and stood in the middle, but just to the side encase they ended up walking forward, so i wouldn't get crashed... not that, that actually be a problem, i was faster than the both of them. Looking at melissa, i didn't have to read her mind to see just how determined she was, it was evident in her facial expression. Staring at her, i couldn't help but wonder if Alice could even make her look half decent? What on earth made her think she was pretty? And what on earth made her think she could get Edward? And more importantly, what made her think that she'd actually be able to steal my boyfriend off me, no matter who it is. Does she honestly think id let her live if by chance she actually did manage to steal Edward? Crazy bitch.

"No" Edward replied simply. The one word seemed simple, but it help so much certainty. God, what'd i do to get him? I don't deserve him, especially after what i just did.

"Ow, come on. Loosen up. She isn't even hot. She's an ugly bitch. Im _much_ better." Melissa said, still trying to convince Edward. Didn't she realise this was a battle that was lost even before it began? Did she honestly think she's better than me? Ha. Im not vain, but even i know that i'm better than her. Jessica was better than her and she was a human. God, I've seen dogs that look better, but i dont know if thats a compliment to the dogs.. or to Melissa. Oh well.

"Would you just fuck off? Im not going to do anything with you! Get it through your thick skull! And what the fuck makes you think your better than Bella? She is WAY sexier than you'll ever be so stop putting yourself up on a pedestal. You aint worth shit, and she's worth everything. So just leave me alone." Edward said angrily. i was proud to see him stick up for me so much and put that conniving little bitch in her place.

Melissa walked over to Edward and pushed herself up against him. Right before he was about to push her off, i decided that this has gone far enough. I turned off my visibility shield and walked the few steps needed to be at Edward's side.

"Bella" Edward gasped. Obviously just seeing me there for the first time. "It's not what you think. I swear."

"Oh, don't worry Bella. I was just having a little make out session with Edward here. He's a great kisser, you know." Melissa said. Did she honestly think i was that stupid? Ha. She just makes herself look stupider and stupider every time i run into her, you'd think she'd learn by now. Maybe i can slap some sense into her?

"Can it" I retorted to the both of them. I pulled my hand back and punched Melissa dead in the face. If she was human, she'd have blood spilling out of her nose. Melissa stumbled a few steps backwards, obviously taken off guard by my punch. _Mhmmm. I'm not done with you yet_, i thought to myself. I held her there and walked up and round house kicked her in the face, almost in the exact same spot that i had punched her.

I then walked back over to Edward. It was almost comical the amount of fear that was in his facial expression. Did he think i was going to hurt him or dump him or something? Did he honestly think id believe her over him? He has such little faith. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine, smashed my lips to his with such passion that it could set a forest on fire. He relaxed instantly and moaned my name into my lips. Reluctantly, i pulled away to look at Melissa who looked bother utterly infuriated and scared shitless at the same time.

"Now. Leave me and Edward the fuck alone before i force you to listen to Edward moan MY name when i give him pleasure, again. I swear, next time you pull a stunt like this, i will KILL you without so much as hesitating." I said. "Oh! and by the way, i was watching the whole time, you ugly liar."

And with that. Melissa huffed and walked away.

**[A/N]**

**Ok. so more drama is coming up soon!!! **

**Who wants Bella to kick Melissa's ass??????**

**LET ME KNOW!**

**im REALLY sorry it took me so long to update!!! i'll try update within 2 or 3 days.**

**if i get a lot of reviews... i'll update tomorrow!!**

**How many of you guys have macs??**

**Are you guys liking the story so far???**

**Im guessing we're like hald wa through... im trying to get to 40/50 chapters with this story.**

**do you guys want it short or long???**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please... it makes me fuzzy inside!! XP**

**Playlist:**

**Greenday: 21 Guns**

**Senses Fail: Bite to break skin**

**Senses Fail: Buried a Lie.**

**Jessica Mauboy: Because.**

**Chamilionare: Riding Dirty.**


	21. Sexual Frustration

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Melissa, pain killers and hiptop slide.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Minxx, DazzledVampireWithWings and twilightlover (even though she isnt signed in when she reviews :] ) **

**good reviewers. :]**

**HAHA!!! I just found a picture of my older brother naked... lmao!!**

**ANYWAY! This story is officially longer than all my other stories.. :) more chapters and more words.**

**thankyou to all the people who have reviewed !!! much appreciated!!!**

**Get me to 355 reviews ????**

**Who ever give me my 400th review gets to choose something that happens. as long as its not hugely major like Bella dies. like they can choose for bella and jasper to have sex or something like that.. but yeah. thats your incentive to get me to 400 reviews!!! **

**KEEP IN MIND... YOU DONT HAVE TO BE LOGGED IN TO REVIEW AND IF YOUR NOT LOGGED IN YOU CAN PLACE AS MANY REVIEWS AS YOU WANT.**

**hint hint. XP**

**without futher adue.. **

Chapter 21 - Sexual Frustration.

Edward's Pov.

I could hear it. Repetitively. It was all Emmett was thinking.

_Fuck, she tastes so good. Ah! why does Edward get her!!!!???_

_ She needs a real man._

_ God, I'd wish she'd just let me touch her like **he** does._

I didn't know weather i should run at him and rip him limb from limb and burn him to ash for kissing her, or just hand her straight over to him. He was right, she deserved better than me, and Emmett probably was better for her. I'm pretty sure Bella didn't know i knew, i didn't see or anything but it was pretty hard _not_ to hear Emmett's thoughts. He was practically doing cartwheels when she let him kiss her.

Little did Bella know that it was all Melissa's doing. Emmett already had feelings for Bella, which i wanted to kill him for, but didn't.. that was purely Melissa. So of course i didn't blame Bella for it, or Emmett either really. Who could honestly _not_ be interested in Bella? I mean, she was be beyond fucking hot, she was practically on fire. I'd like to see a guy that doesn't want to fuck her brains out, not that they'd get close enough, i would kill anyone that laid a hand on her.

When i ran into Melissa after running out of the house due to Emmett's thoughts, i found out pretty quickly that it was Melissa's doing. She was laughing in her head and shouting silent obscenities pointed towards Bella, so it wasn't exactly hard to figure it out. Then, like the little bitch she is, she started hitting on me and trying to convince me to cheat on Bella. She had such a look of lust in her eyes, like she wanted to rip of my clothes and fuck me right there.

Me, on the other hand, was in a totally different state of mind. I was the total opposite. I wanted to kill her right there, she made my girlfriend cheat on me with my fucking brother! If she seriously thought that i would kiss that mouth of hers, if thats what you could call it, then she was seriously delusional. After saying no multiple times, she just wouldn't give up. I was seriously about to rip her fucking head off and tell her to quit it when Bella turned up suddenly and walked over to me.

"Bella" I gasped in surprise. Shit. This must look really bad... Melissa was really close, too close. "It's not what you think. I swear" I had to make sure she didn't think that me and Melissa were kissing or anything.. she may have kissed Emmett, but that wasn't with a clear mind and i didn't want her thinking i cheated on her. I didn't even want her to know i knew she kissed Emmett, it would probably tear her up inside if she thought she hurt me.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. I was just having a little make out session with Edward here. He's a great kisser, you know." Melissa said. Oh fuck. What is she doing? Is she seriously that _much_ of a bitch? That fucking evil, conniving little bitch. I swear, if someone doesn't kill her soon, i will! Especially if Bella believes her and leaves me. She was my life now. Just as i was about to say to Bella that Melissa was being a lying bitch, she cut me off.

"Can it" She told the both of us. I saw Bella pull her arm back, and then the next thing i know, her fist is in Melissa's face, connecting to her nose. Melissa stumbled a few steps back but before she had time to do anything, Bella walked the few steps needed and round house kicked her, straight in the face, hitting really close to the place she'd just punched her. Fuck, that's got to hurt.

Bella turned on her heel and headed towards me. Oh shit. Was it my turn now? There was no doubt in my mind that, if Bella wanted to, she could kick my ass, brutally. She could kill me if she wanted to. Everyone knew there wasn't any limitations on her powers, she was the most powerful vampire alive, or dead, whichever. I'd rather take a brutal beating for her as opposed to her leaving me, though.

I was gladly surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face to hers, crashing her lips to mine with such passion that it could set a forest on fire. I relaxed instantely at the feeling of her lips up against mine and moaned Bella's name in her mouth with contentment. All too soon though, she pulled away and turned back to look at Melissa, smugly. Melissa had what looked like pure hatred on her face, but she looked scared shitless at the same time.

"Now. Leave me and Edward the fuck alone before i force you to listen to Edward moan MY name when i give him pleasure, again. I swear, next time you pull a stunt like this, i will KILL you without so much as hesitating." Bella said. "Oh! and by the way, i was watching the whole time, you ugly liar."

She was watching the whole time? Well that would make a lot of sense then. Fucking hell, what'd i do to deserve this fucking hot piece of ass?

Melissa huffed and walked off, obviously not wanting her face punched in.

Looking Bella up and down, i couldn't take it anymore. She was just so sexy and that kiss just left me wanting more. I grabbed Bella by he waist and picked her up, ran over to the nearest wall at vampire speed and slammed her up against it. Thankfully, we were the only people outside, so know one would see. i pushed my hips into Bella's and grinded them against hers, creating the best friction imaginable that got me hard instantly.

"Edward" She moaned in my ear which made me growl in response. Could any word sound any more fucking perfect? I doubt it. I heard Emmett's thoughts and i knew he could see us. Serves him right, i thought. If he wants Bella, i'll let him see just how much she's mine, and how he'll never have her. I crashed my lips into hers, moaning at the taste of her. She was so soft, so warm, and i could feel her wet core through the skimpy outfit she was wearing.

Bella ground her hips into my painfully hard cock, which made me his and the phenomenal sensation it created. I slid one of my hands up from her hips, where i was still holding her, up her side and palmed her breast. It fit perfectly into my hand and i could feel her already-erect nipple pressing against the middle of my palm. I started fondling bella breast through her corset, but it wasn't enough. So i used my hips, another words my cock, to hold her against the wall and brought my other hand up from her hips.

I pulled her corset down a bit and let her beautiful, sexy tits fall out. I don't care if Emmett, or anyone else for that fact, could see us, i needed Bella. Now. I lowered my head and sucked her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, teasing her. Bella was letting out the most sexy noises my ears had ever heard, and it just kept spurring me on. I was going to fuck her against this wall. Right here. Right now.

Before i could take my hands away from Bella's breasts, she slid her hand down and started rubbing me through my pants.

"Bella" I moaned into her nipple.

"Please, Edward" Bella half groaned, half moaned. "I need you. Now." I groaned something incoherent and made quick works of my zipper and jeans button. Just as i was positioning myself at her entrance, we heard a scream.

"Hel.." Someone screamed. No human would've heard it, he person was about two miles away so only us vampires could hear it.

"Oh for fucks sake" I groaned and i put my throbbing cock back into my pants as Bella got down. I swear, this better be good or i was going to kill someone.

**[A/N] So.. a little bit of Edward's Pov for ya'll, and a bit of lemony goodness.**

**like it???**

**who's pov do you want the next chapter in? if you don't tell me, i'll pick.**

**Be good little readers and review for me? :D cos you love me... or at least i hope you do. :P**

**my hand hurts from typing... its in a bad position.**

**I gave ya'll the pleasure of having a longer chapter than usual.. by about 600 words or so. not much... but still better than normal.**

**SO what do you think just happened? who screamed? and what happened?**

**tell me what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter.... :)**

**cookie for anyone who guesses.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! give me some love :D**

**Playlist:**

**Miley Cyrus: Party In The USA.**

**No Doubt: Hella Good.**

**Mika: We Are Golden**

**Paramore: Crushcrushcrush**

**Paramore: Misery Business**


	22. In For The Kill

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Isabella Swan. (her name really is/was Isabella Swan. She had a different middle name, though. And believe it or not, she lived in Port Angeles but moved to Australia at the beginning of this year.)

This is Dedicated to her because she Passed Away on Thursday Morning. She was a writer, here on FanFiction and was a great girl.

This world is at a lose without her. We shall miss her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Melissa and a room that is in total disarray.**

**Sorry for not updating... Been busy. Im sure you all understand. :]**

**A chapter i know you guys have all been anticipating. And what has it been that you have all been anticipating?? You'll just have to read.**

**The story 'Guardian Agent' is a good read... make sure to check it out.**

**My sisters birthday was yesterday. she's 9 now. Any birthday wishes for her? :P**

**school tomorrow *grimace***

**Just so you all know... right now... its 11.54pm. So im literally not sleeping to write this on a sunday night/soon to be monday morning.**

**Appreciate it.**

**I guess that's all for now. Oh with the chapter.**

Chapter 22 - In For The Kill.

Bella's Pov.

The stranged cries continued for a few seconds and it took me those exact few seconds to find out where they were coming from.

The woods.

This can't be good.

Grabbed a hold of Edward's hand, i teleported us far enough away from the house so that no one could see us if we needed to do anything that would definitely alert any human to the fact that we were anything but. The last thing we needed now was someone knowing we were vampires and then having a bunch of police turn up here and then trust arrest us, only to find us practically telling them to fuck off.

Then they would shoot at us, probably, or some of the more crazy people might even pull out some garlic.. or even better yet, stakes. As if any of that stupid fucked up shit would actually do anything, the bullets would bounce off of us, so there was more of a chance of them hurting someone else. And well, the wood, or metal or whatever they used to male the stakes with, would simply turn to dust on impact and leave behind a very infuriated Bella.

And the last thing they wanted was to make me angry. Sure, i didn't drink human blood, but that didn't mean that i wouldn't kill them without a moments hesitation. I've done it before, multile times, and i would do it again. I mean, sure, the people i _have_ killed were criminals and most of which were trying to feel me up or mug me, but im sure this town wouldn't miss a few cops. Everyone hates cops anyway.

Coming back to reality with a very confused Edward, i pulled him towards the sound of someone or something drinking. Thats odd.

"We should probably get the others. Just in case" I said to Edward. I could kill whoever it was out there, with my eyes shut and hands ties behind my back, but that doesn't mean that having back up wasn't a bad idea. He nodded his head in agreement before i told him to just wait here and let me take care of it.

Without waiting for his reply, i ran back to the house at vampire speed, only slowing down when i knew people would be able to see me. I started walking at a human running pace and started searched through everyone's minds, frantically, while trying to locate the minds of the gang.

Finding Emmett took all of a second. His normal booming voice was exactly the same in his head as it was out loud. And just like his voice was out loud, his thoughts were loud, also. God, does he know the meaning of an 'inside voice'? Guess not.

**_Emmett! Get the fuck out into the back yard, you big oaf!_** I yelled at him in his head. He seemed somewhat surprised, probably because i had never talked to him through his thoughts before, i hadn't even bothered listening to his thoughts prior to tonight so he wouldn't have had any reason to suspect me to talk to him through his thoughts. Although i caught him off guard, he collected himself quickly and excused himself from whoever he was talking to, to walk outside like i had instructed.

I found Alice next and said the same thing, minus the insult though. Alice wasn't caught off guard at all, probably due to the fact that we had done this, a lot. She happened to be with Jasper, so they both went to the same spot i had instructed Emmett to go. By chance, i passed Rose on the way out and told her to follow me as well, without so much as even stopping as i passed her. Once we got outside, i told them what i had heard and we set out to where i left Edward.

When we got to Edward, he wrapped an arm possessively around my waist and then we all continued forward, cautiously, to where the drinking sound was still coming from. The whole mission of finding the whole gang had took all of a minute, although it seemed more like twenty minutes opposed to just the one. Pulling Edward closer to me, we took the last few steps into a small field where there was a break in the trees. All of us stretched out into a defensive line, holding our partners possessively, ready to face whatever was there.

I was not prepared for what i saw.

I don't know what i expected, a mob of vampires, drunk humans, i don't know. But it certainly wasn't this.

If i was human, i would have puked at the sight.

There, in the middle of the field, was Melissa. And none other than Jessica in her arms. Lifeless, and hacked up like you would not believe. It was hard to believe that i could even recognize her as Jessica, anyone without vampire sight probably would have thought that the dead carcass in Melissa's arms was that of an animal.

My vision blurred. It was a bright red now and all i could see was Melissa with Jessica's dead body in her arms.

Thats it.

She is going to die. This was the last straw.

Wanting nothing more than to kill her myself, i immediately put up a shield about ten feet away from everyone so that no one, except me, could pass through it. Thus, effectively letting me be the only person to kill her, and no one could pass the shield to try and stop me.

I am going to let her die quickly. I am not going to make it painless. I am not going to let her rest in peace.

I am, however, going to make her live through hell before i even consider giving her the pleasure of finally dying.

**[A/N] OK! TORTURE PLANS...... GIVE ME IDEA'S!!**

**Sorry... i would have killed her in the chapter... but it is 12.29am and if i don't go to bed... i will fall asleep in class.**

**So Melissa is going to die. Happy? Sad? Love?**

**Tell me what you guys think... and if you have any idea's for killing her .. PLEASE TELL ME**

**i have a few idea's.... but anything from you guys would be TERRIFIC! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Peace.**

**Playlist:**

**Beyonce`: Dangerously In Love.**

**Short Stack: Before Angels Fall.**

**Vanessa Amorosi: Shine.**

**Britney Spears: Toxic.**

**Bullet For My Valentine: Tears Don't Fall.**


	23. Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Melissa and a phone charger that no longer works.**

**Hey Guys.**

**Sorry i didn't update when i said i would, my friend, trent, stayed the night. so i was a little busy.**

**Mhm. Chapter 23. Arnt we getting along quickly...**

**I have another story idea..**

**something along the lines of Carlisle and Bella dating..**

**except Carlisle will only be like 27 (and he adopted Edward and Jasper. cos their parents died.. i.e Carlisle's sister and brother-in-law)**

**then obviously Bella falls for Edward and he can make moves on her etc.**

**What do you guys think?**

**And with the story idea i gave you before.. do you want me to start writing it a.s.a.p?? or do you want me to write it when i finish this one?**

**e.g do you want me to start it and write both of the stories... at the same time. i won't stop writing this one. :]**

**So yeah.. REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. write this one and THEN start the other... or start it now?**

**On with the chapter. Clue. Things are going to change.**

Chapter 23 - Unexpected Visitor.

Bella's Pov.

So now the question was, how to kill her? Slow and painful.. or fast and painless.

Slow and painful.

I walked towards Melissa with a menacing glare, every step and breath intentional. The look on her face was only pissing me off even more, she looked smug. What? Does she think she wins or something? Maybe i need to clear things up with her.

"Do you think your going to live to see tomorrow, or something?" I asked innocently. If i had said anything else, no one would have noticed that i was talking about killing someone. The other people i've killed have at least caused me some small amount of regret or guilt, but not this. No, this was making me feel excited, overjoyed and, dare i say it,it even felt fun. There was not one bone in my body that wasn't going to enjoy taking her life.

"You couldn't kill me, even if you had the guts" She spat at me. Oh really? I guess i'll just have to prove her wrong. I stepped forward another step and stood in front over her, mere inches away from her face. Using my mind, i imagined ripping her arm off without even touching her, and then next thing i know Melissa was screeching a blood curdling scream and her arm was on the ground. A huge smirk spread across my face as i bent down to pick up her arm.

When i straightened myself, Melissa was thrashing around, trying to get out of my minds hold on her. After a few minutes, she realized she wasn't going anywhere and finally calmed down enough to stay in the one spot.

"Fuck you" She spat at me. Does she ever learn? I guess she won't be getting her arm back anytime soon then.

"You never learn" i chastised her. I forced her to look at me and then raised my hand, the one that wasn't holding her severed arm, and lit a fire in the palm of my hand. Her eyes widened and then she just glared at me. Oh, however shall i live? Does she think glaring at me will do anything?

I flicked my fingers outwards and sent the fire in a beam into Melissa's arm.

Within seconds, her arm was ashes.

"Your going to be sorry for that when my friend gets here." Melissa said, returning to her smug expression. Who on earth is she talking about? She's probably just trying to buy herself some time to try figure a way out.

"What difference does it make? You'll be dead, and i'll be gone." I said. Her expression turned angry and she started thrashing again, not that it looked like much. It just looked like squirming. I cut off Melissa's other arm, and then did the same to it as i did to the other.

"Bella" Edward called out. I suddenly remembered that i had my family with me, and the sound of Edward's voice scared me. He sounded like he was pleading with me, of what i wasn't sure.

I took away the shield that was keeping Edward from being able to step forward, and as soon as i did, Edward ran over to me as quick as his feet could carry himself and wrapped his arms around me from behind in a death grip, like he was holding onto me for dear life. Edward nuzzled his head into the side of my neck and inhaled, as if he was going to loose me. I didn't get it. Why is he scared? I swear, if he was human, he'd probably be crying.

"Edward? Why are you so scared?" i asked confused.

"You just looked to murderous before. And i felt like i was loosing you and i just needed you in my arms. I don't know if i can live without you" Edward said sadly. Does he honestly think I'd ever leave him? Oh my god. What must i have looked like to scare him so badly.

"I'd never leave you. Im sorry" I said, turning around and pulling his face to mine with a soft kiss.

"Ew." Melissa's annoying voice came from behind us, where she was still trying to get loose of my hold. Obviously thinking that the grip my mind was keeping her in place would slip when i was preoccupied. Wrong.

"Fuck up. I've enough of your shit" I spat at her. One more remark, and she was as good as dead.

"Bite me." Melissa said in a smart ass tone. Hmm, i can go one better.

"Have it your way." I said as i turned around. Edward was still holding me, but it was an embrace, not a death grip now. He just wanted to hold me and i loved him for it. I was about to kill someone, and he just wanted to hold me.

I just wanted to go home and make love to Edward. I just wanted to feel loved, and show him how much i love him and reassure him i would never leave him. I just wanted all this drama over with.

I set Melissa on fire, starting at her feet and let it work its way up, that way she could experience the pain a bit longer before she finally died.

She screamed and thrashed even more, but when it was finally finished, i turned to Edward and gave him a passion filled kiss.

I turned towards my family and instantly stiffened. I opened up my mind and audably growled. There was Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I. 5 minds other than my own, and i could hear 6.

"Now, wasn't that interesting" A familiar voice said from the side of the clearing i had set fire to Melissa.

_Oh fuck._

**[A/N]**

**Who is it!?!?!?!?! Tell me who you think it is. Huge Clue... this is where the Volturi start to make their appearance. XP **

**Can ya'll reply to the Q i asked in the top A/N please.**

**Need to know.**

**If 10 or more of you review saying you want me to start writing the other story, i will.**

**Try get me to 380 reviews?????? thats 15 reviews for this chapter... **

**Please? I'll make you some dinner XP**

**Sorry.. no time to write the playlist this chapter.. gotta make dinner.**

**Peace.**


	24. Flying Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Dead Melissa, and a flat that does not contain a piano to by utter disappointment.**

**anyway.**

**sorry i took so long to update.**

**school has been frantic, plus trying to get my new story up and started. but sure to read it. its called 'Thrill Of The Kill'**

**If you wish, you can review with you opinions on it and any idea's you might have.**

**back to the story at hand.**

**Im wondering if i should start to wrap this story up?**

**Tell me if you think i should wrap it up ? or if i should keep going for another 10+ chapters?**

**Need to know. now.**

**On with the chapter...**

Chapter 24 - Flying away.

**Edward's Pov.**

The mans voice rang out across the field like an echo, but all my focus was on Bella. At the sound of the strangers voice, she had gone rigid and was now as stiff as a stone. Why was she so stiff? Did she know this person? Did she think he was a threat? Did she not think we could defeat him?

All the questions whizzed around my head, making me uneasy and nervous for some reason. This didn't feel good. Finally, Bella spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered at him.

"Just coming to say hi to an old buddy, of course." He said back, acting all innocent.

"Sorry to tell you, but im not buddy of yours." She spat at him.

"What a shame. Aro says 'he would like to see you'" He said. "He wanted me to pass on the message when he found out i was coming here. He wanted you to go see him in Volterra. Now."

"As if. There's no way in hell im teleporting there." She said coldly.

Bella held my hand and then teleported to where everyone else was.

"Goodbye Demetri." Bella said and then, the next thing i knew, we were in Spain. Huh? I looked at Bella, Confused and questioning her with my eyes.

**Bella's Pov.**

I was so... so... so... so annoyed. How dare he ask me to come back? I would rather die than go back to Volterra.

Edward was looking at me questioningly, asking me what was going on with his eyes. I don't know why, but i couldn't find it in my to tell him what was going on.

Did i think he'd break up with me? Hate me? Was i scared? I dont know.

i quickly teleported to a hotel and booked them a room, as well as got them everything they'd need and put it in the room before returning back to them. We were in a remote area of spain, a park with nobody in it.

I handed the information over to Alice, kissed Edward and squeezed his hand as i released it.

I couldn't stay here any longer.

I quickly shot wings out of my back and flew off, suddenly.

The wind against my face was refreshing. I love the feeling of the wind against my face, it always made me calm and made me feel so free. I used to fly around all the time when i lived in Volterra. No one knew, but i used to be the Princess of Volterra. Aro considered me his daughter, and i called him my father for all intensive purposes.

But as usual, things went bad. Then all hell went loose.

And then there was Demetri. My first love.

What a fuck up that turned out to be. He was the main reason i left.

I turned around a decided i need to head back. Im sure they were all worrying, and i needed to explain what just happened. I didn't want to talk about it, but they needed to know.

**Edward's Pov.**

We were all standing, looking confused. What just happened? Why was Bella so upset? None of it made sense.

"What just happened? And who was that guy?" Alice asked. Not as hyper as she usually was.

"Fucked if i know" Was my intelligent response.

**[A/N]**

**I KNOW!**

**SHORT ASS CHAPTER.**

**sorry....**

**This was more of a 'fill-you-in'**

**What do you think Demetri did? Takes your guesses?**

**Review.**

**Peace.**


	25. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this story line, Melissa and a messy lounge room.**

**OK! so i know i'm a total bitch.. and haven't updated for somewhere around the month mark.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Sorry left you with a bit of a cliffy too... sorry for that too.**

**For the record... milo and yoghurt (almost any flavor) is really good. :)**

**Addicted to the song "By the way" By 'Red Hot Chili Peppers'**

**GOOD SONG!**

**Another good song is ''The Worlds Greatest" By 'R Kelly" And just a tad bit of info... he wrote that song for michael jackson a while back. Quite an inspirational song, i might add.**

**Anyway.. on with the goods!**

Chapter 25 - Explanation

**Bella's Pov**

"Are you ok?" Alice asked as she rushed up to me.

"Um. I guess?" I said. It sounded more like a question, instead of a statement.

"Are you going to explain what the hell just happened?" She asked with a huff and threw her hands up in exasperation. I looked past her and saw everyone with expectant looks on their faces. I guess its now or never, huh.

"Um. Yeah. That guy back there? That was Demetri." I don't know why i was acting as if they were all dumb.

"Yeah. We gathered that much. What the fuck was that all about?" She asked. You could tell she was getting restless, jut looking at her made me think she would rip my head off if i didn't hurry up and explain. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the onslaught of questions i was sure to get.

"Ok. Well I used to live with the Volturi." I thought that was a pretty good start.

"Why?" Emmett asked. Trust him to start asking questions before i even finished explaining, or even really starting.

"Well... when i got changed, the guy just left me there. I was in Italy on holiday before i got crowned queen. When i woke up from my transformation, i was in Volterra and Aro, Caius and Marcas were all there, looking after me. Soon after, they thought of me as part of their family and i thought of them as my uncles. SO! They ended up crowning me Princess of Volterra and then matched me up with Demetri. I never really fell IN love with him, but i did love him. About a year ago i ran in on Demetri and some fucker having sex and just left. I travelled for a while and decided to go back to school, and you all know the rest"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked. I looked over and saw such pain in his eyes that it broke my heart. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. I looked up at him and tried to convey how much i love him, how much it pained me to see him in so much pain. Edward relaxed into my palm and sort of, purred.

"I wanted to forget." I kissed Edward. "I love you, Edward." I said with as much sincerity as i could muster.

"I love you, too, Bella" Edward said and kissed me again.

"So why does Aro want to see you?" Carlisle asked. I looked over to my family once again and saw the looks of confusion and concentration on their faces.

"I have no idea. And i don't intend on finding out." I saw. I was not going back there, especially with my family.

"I don't think thats a good idea, Bella. No body refuses to see Aro when they're called upon. I think we should just go." Carlisle said.

"We?" I asked. Nobody called upon them. I was asked to come to Volterra, not the cullens. I don't need them getting in trouble.

"Yes, we. Your family now. We do this together." Carlisle clarified. Argh. This was the bas side to having a family.

"ARRRRRRRRGH! Fine" I said with a huff. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted at Carlisle. Just because i agreed, doesn't mean i was happy.

"Awww, babe" Edward said with a chuckle as his arms enveloped me in an embrace from behind. Edward bent down and kissed my neck, right behind my ear, eliciting a small moan from me. And just like that, all my worries were gone. This would all work out. No matter what Aro wanted.

**[A/N]**

**So.. another short chapter. i know.**

**i apologies.**

**One of my best friends is moving to england.. tomorrow.**

**So i didn't really have much time to write this.**

**Review me and i'll try update tomorrow... or maybe sunday. Monday latest, hopefully.**

**My parents get in on sunday... one in the morning.. one in the evening. haha. odd.. i know.**

**Anyway. Catch ya's later.**

**Peace.**


	26. QUICK AUTHORS NOTE

**[A/N]**

**OK!**

**Because ive pretty much come back from my prolonged break, hopefully..., i just wanted to say hi and that i should be updating sometime this week.**

**oh oh oh! someone should definitely review me cos that'll be my 400th!!!!! I ONLY NEED ONE! :O**

**anyways, love ya's all. **

**sorry to keep ya'll waiting.**


	27. an

**Not an update.**

**just wanted to say to morgancullen1 that i said FASHION CAPITAL of italy. im not stupid, i know rome is the captial. Milan is the fashion capital of the world, but thank you for trying to correct me.**


End file.
